Returning Home
by sarhea
Summary: What if Usagi never truly belonged to the Sailor Moon universe? What if she was born in a different world? What would happen when she remembered where she truly belonged? WIP : Yondaime Namikaze Minato Tsukino Usagi : AR, Naruto, Sailor Moon, precanon
1. Unraveling

Summary: Everything unravels in canon SailorMoonverse

AN: I do not own Sailor Moon & co or Naruto & co, someone else does.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Unraveling Ooo...

A single crystal-like pearl rolled down one pale cheek, shimmering before it dripped off the smooth skin.

It was a lie. It was all a lie. Setsuna had lied to them about Everything! Crystal Tokyo was a sham, a facade manipulated into existence, a fragile paradise for an elite few that would splinter towards the inevitable end of all artificial societies. Chiba Mamoru, reborn soul of Prince Endymion of Terra was not her true soulmate; the attraction was an artificial bond created by the Venusian Queen to help foster a stable marriage that would mean a more solid lasting peace between Earth and the Silver Millennium Alliance.

She did not want this. She did not want to be tied to a future she did not want simply because of the wishes of ones with far too much power.

Usagi reached deep within her and drew out the power of her true birthright, power that came from being the last of the Royal Lunar Family, power that placed the Moon above all the other planets, power that did not entirely come from the Ginzoushou.

Her astral self fell within and followed the traceries of power to each Senshi. In the past each Senshi had drawn directly from the planets being born there. Today they drew their power but it was limited since the planets had been dead for centuries. None of their Royal Families had the innate power and skills of the Royal Lunarians. With grim satisfaction she cut and slashed at each slender strand leading to her.

Now none of them could find her. None of them could bind her. None of them could force her.

"Setsuna."

A savage smile spread across the usually happy face as Usagi reached out and 'twisted' the ribbons of power permanently putting the Gates of Time beyond the reach of Pluto. The only powers she would have access to would be her usual senshi powers and limited precognitive abilities. Enough to defend Earth if it were attacked which she doubted.

It was Usagis presence that destabilized everything, sent events surging towards the Ice Age. She was not meant to be here, to create so much positive polarity that chaos couldn't help but become stronger by her mere presence. Once she was gone everything would return to the way it should be. There would be no Crystal Tokyo but there would be no Ice Age and billions of deaths. But where could she go?

Then Usagi remembered other truths, another world, her true birth world and a blonde boy; someone who had been very important to her.

…ooO Begin Flashback … … 

"I will always protect you Usa-chan."

"I don't want you to protect me! I want to be strong and protect myself!"

"Oh you are strong chibi-chan! But you are also very important to me. Let me look after you while you are still little. Very soon you will be all grown up and able to protect yourself from any attackers!"

"Oh all right Minato-kun! But only if you help me with my trap making!"

- - -

Strong solid arms around her, half-carrying half-dragging her along the ground to avoid the worst of the smoke.

Usagi choked and coughed and inhaled the cold night air.

"We are safe Usa-chan. We are safe for now but we must move away from the fire."

Usagi turned and looked at the building they had just exited. It was on fire. So was many other buildings close by.

"Are the others okay?"

She did not get an answer. Worried she looked at the grim expression on her best friends face. It must be bad.

"I don't know. I saw Kaede-baa-san and Hirisho-jii-san a few minutes ago but no one is sure of what happened; if it is sabotage or just an accident."

Usagi froze at that possibility. Her biological parents and extended family had been killed by bandits. Her surviving relatives had brought her into town and left her with the Namikaze clan before they moved to less raid-prone lands. The Namikazes were the only family she had. She couldn't risk losing them!

"Where is Roshi-oyabun-san? Or Teuko-san?"

Minato shook his head. "I don't know. I'll go look for someone who might know. But you have to promise me you'll stay at least two blocks away from the fire! If the fire spreads hide in the Spinster Willow Tree. I'll come get you when I can. Promise me Usa-chan!"

Usagi blinked tearily and nodded.

"I promise Minato-kun. I will wait for you."

And then she stood and watched the boy she cared a great deal for run off dodging between the adults.

Then she stiffened feeling a large hand fall on her shoulder. She looked around and up into the dusky-skinned face of an adult lady with garnet eyes and green-black hair dressed in black pants and a dark green tunic-top carrying a bo.

"Come with me Serenity-hime."

Usagi blinked. "Ano, I think you are mistaken kunoichi-san. My name is Usagi."

The woman shook her head. "Iiie. You are Serenity. And you must come with me."

Usagi shook her head and tried to break free from the womans firm grip. "Let go of me! I don't want to go with you! I promised to wait for Minato-kun."

Reddish eyes flashed. "If you will not come willingly I will make you Serenity-hime!"

And then the world went dark.

... ... End Flashback Ooo…

It was all a lie. She was Tenshiko Usagi, daughter of Reiko and Touga, fosterling of Namikaze Yuuzu and Tenzou, best friend of Namikaze Minato, aspiring kunoichi. Once upon a time she had been innocent and trusting but no more. But still she yearned for her past, her true self, for Minato.

"Minato-kun." Tears fell faster. "Minato-kun! I want to be with you! Ginzoushou take me to Namikaze Minato, my best friend!"

The crystal in her brooch burst into life dissolving the world into colors.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review, Review, Review


	2. Reunion

Summary: Old friends meet again and make new promises to each other

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

AN: Sorry all you fans of Kushina because Usagi is going to hook up with Minato in this fic.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Reunion Ooo...

Namikaze Minato sighed as he stared blankly out into the night darkened No Mans Land. He didn't bother doing a full-scan and test for intruders. That was what the perimeter guards and Inuzuka nin-dogs were for. Besides he would probably miss a competent jounin given his current state of mind.

"What's the long sigh for Taichou? I thought you'd be happy receiving that letter in the mail drop from Uzumaki-san." Inuzuka Mushin, his lead tracker, teased him.

Minato bit his lip. "Kushina... She's changed her mind about us. She wants to put our relationship on hold. At least for a while."

"And how does that make you feel?" Mushin asked carefully.

"Unwanted." Minato answered bluntly. "I thought she was serious about me. I know I was about her. I wanted her for so long… And just when she finally agreed to consider me as a serious prospect she does an about face and just wants to put a halt on our relationship."

"It sounds like you've given up on her Minato-kun."

Minato tilted his head back. "I sometimes wish I could. Every time she does this to me I wish I could just walk away from her because when she changes her mind and comes back to me I always give in. She's like an addiction. And with this war going full out I know I can die any day now and I don't want to die with regrets, wishing for something more."

Mushin sobered. "Try to see things from her point of view Minato-kun. The war is difficult enough without worrying about loved ones."

Minato snorted. "Do you really think I'll stop worrying about Kushina if she isn't my girlfriend? Even if she marries another she will still be my friend and I worry about all my friends!"

Mushin wrinkled his flattish nose. "You are right. You worry about pack mates no matter how you are related to each other. All good Konoha nins worry about each other." He shook his head. "It is a sad state that the civilian faction of the Council gained enough leverage to punish Sakumo for failing the mission in order to save his fellow shinobi. He did not deserve that treatment since Konoha was not at war at the time. Given his fragile state of mind it is no surprise he committed seppuku." He shook his head disapprovingly. "You do not turn on pack for such foolish reasons."

Minato nodded slowly thinking about his student Kakashi as he returned to his tent to complete his reports. But after sitting under the small cold light lamp with an inked pen and blank scroll for ten minutes Minato allowed his mind to drift to his student Kakashi.

Kakashi was a very capable chuunin and blooded shinobi, but he was still not even a teenager! Kakashi did not have a very strong relationship with his father since they were often separated due to missions but he had been hit hard by the way the civilians and vocal shinobis turned on Hatake Sakumo. He had become an unfeeling robot devoted to rules in an attempt to differentiate himself from the White Fang. In doing so he nearly succeeded in destroying himself. In an attempt to save the prodigy the Sandaime had attached him to Minatos genin team even though he was not a genin himself. Just when Minato believed he was getting through to Kakashi Obito died, the border conflicts erupted into full out war and the survivors of his genin team was split and sent to where manpower was needed. Minato hoped that his two still living students were safe and warm wherever they were.

Then his mind drifted back to old memories from before Konoha. He dreamed of a little girl with wide sapphire blue eyes set in a heart-shaped face framed with short wispy bangs and silky smooth golden hair secured in two ponytails flowing from two high buns on both side of her head above her ears. Her odd hairstyle inspired him to give her the name 'Odango Atama'. She had hated the name at first but as they grew older it became a cherished nickname just like the one she had given him, 'Arashi' for the chaos he caused during his pranking sprees. But she was gone, just like his clan, just like his birth village. Konoha was the only home he had left and he was determined to protect it to the best of his abilities.

"Usa." The name left his lips without conscious control.

"Taichou?"

Minato blinked and stared at the perimeter guard for the evening shift. Tamahoma Iori was a dedicated shinobi. He would not desert his post without good reason.

"What is it Iori?"

Iori stiffened. "There is a woman here who says she knows you. She wants to see you."

Minato stiffened. "A kunoichi? An enemy or a neutral?"

"Neither. She says she is a civilian."

Minato blinked confused. "That's impossible. Most of the civilians have been evacuated for months now."

"I know taichou! But she's telling the truth. She doesn't have the musculature of a trained fighter. She is built more like a dancer with absolutely no visible scars or calluses. Aburame Keisho said she doesn't have a lot of chakra but some other type of energy that feeds his kikkai bugs very easily without having any effect on her."

"Then how did she hide her presence from both sides for so long?"

Iori shrugged. "I don't know taichou. She says she will only talk to you."

Minato sighed. "Did she give a name?"

Iori hesitated before answering. "She said her name is Tenshiko Usagi."

Minato stood up so fast he knocked the camp stool over. "That's impossible. She's been presumed dead for years now."

Iori was taken aback by the violent reaction, and the recognition, from his division leader. "I don't know if she is telling the truth. It could be something to get your attention."

Minatos brown eyes hardened. "Bring her to me."

The blonde watched his subordinate leave. In the tense minutes of waiting he sealed away his writing tools and communication reports and secured all loose weapons in the tent. Then he sat down on one of the three camp stools and waited.

Then Iori returned, pulling aside the canvas door for the one behind him.

Minatos breath caught as he caught sight of the woman who emerged into the light.

"Usa." Then his voice sharpened. "You may leave us Iori."

Reluctantly the shinobi obeyed allowing the canvas to fall and block the view into the inside of the Command Tent.

Minato cast a privacy jutsu that raised a sphere of chakra infused moving air to stymie eavesdroppers. His eyes never left the woman who had entered the tent.

She was young, barely out of her teens but undeniably a woman with her full petite figure clad in wide-legged light gray pants tucked into calf high black boots matched with a full sleeved dark blue cotton tunic sewn with pink and purple butterflies and flowers. It was her hair, silky smooth gold strands tied in a very memorable style; tails flowing out of two buns knotted high on both sides of her head all the way past her hips. Short wispy strands and curls framed the delicate heart shaped face dominated by wide crystalline sapphire blue eyes. Her mouth was wide and glossy pink with a full lower lip, trembling slightly as she studied him with the same intensity he studied her.

She blinked moistly, eyes shimmering. "Hello Minato-kun."

Then it surged to life; all his fear, loneliness, worry, sadness, sorrow came to the front.

"Hello Minato-kun? Is that all you can say after more than fifteen years Usa?!" His tone was a stinging slap.

She recoiled and tears broke free. "I didn't want to leave you! I didn't have a choice!"

"Then how are you here?" The Konoha shinobi wanted to know. "How did you know of my presence here? How did you infiltrate past so many lines to reach this outpost? How do I know this is not some trap baited by a genjutsu mistress and spy?"

She inhaled sharply and stiffened. Her eyes hardened and met his squarely. "You don't. It will take too long for me to tell you everything so you'll just have to trust me Arashi."

Minato blinked. Some spies might have gleaned the name Tenshiko Usagi from his file but he had never told anyone in Konoha of the pet names they had for each other.

"And what did I call you?"

She snorted. "Odango Atama is your favorite and oldest name for me. You started calling me Koneko after I managed to scratch you during our mock spars because of the odd way I held the kunais, like claws." Her breath caught. "That was just two weeks before the fire."

That cinched it. Minato sat down abruptly and gestured for her to do the same. "What happened Usa? We looked for you but there was nothing. No corpse or trail… Nothing! And now you just show up!" His eyes were hard. "Yuuzu-baa-chan cried. Tenzou-jii-jii followed up any lead for months before giving up."

She closed her eyes briefly. And when she opened them he could see the changes in her. She was not a kunoichi but she was as war-honed as he was.

"I have a technique that will allow me to share my experience with you. It is not a jutsu, it doesn't have hand seals and it cannot be taught. It can be classified as a kekkai genkai. Will you allow me to use it?"

"What does it do?"

"You see the key points I bring to the surface of my conscious mind and Know all the relevant details through emotional impressions. I am opening my memories to you. I cannot access any of yours without your conscious intent."

Minato hesitated. The shinobi did not want to take the risk of being compromised. The orphaned boy screamed Yes. The boy won.

"All right. But if you are lying to me I will kill you. Old friend or not." He warned her.

She smiled faintly. "I would not expect anything less."

She moved from her seat to kneel on the canvas floor before him. And then something shimmered gold on her forehead before it resolved into an upturned golden crescent moon that flashed brightly.

And then he saw everything.

…ooO Begin Flashback … …

A beautiful palace and lush gardens where a huge globe dominated the night sky.

Gorgeous women in formal wear and armor around her.

Meeting an attractive attentive raven-head, a Prince from Terra.

The patient courtship, the engagement, the celebrations.

The war, the destruction, death and dying.

An ordinary life as a civilian schoolgirl with loving but odd parents and a bratty brother.

Being called to fight as Senshi of the Moon.

Secret terror that she would fail, that her friends and family would be hurt, that the Negaverse would win.

Hoping that Tuxedo Mask would be someone she could depend on, but finding he wasn't the most stable or supportive of allies, always vanishing.

Finding other allies, the other Senshi.

Tearing her inner confidence down bit by bit by careless words.

Hating what she was driven to do, hurt others who could have so easily been friends and allies. Nephrite. Jadeite. Even Zoicite and Kunzite loved and cared for each other. Each of them were killed because they failed to kill her, because she lived.

Finding the truth of her lineage and Endymion. Losing him.

Struggling to get him back. Pieces of her dying with each failure.

Facing Beryl alone. Winning him only to lose him once more. Draining herself to death in order to defeat Metallia.

Forced to fight once more alone, this time the Doom Tree siblings.

Different enemies, different conflicts, different suitors, different choices.

Each time she fought alone at the end, defending her choices and actions against those that should have followed her orders unquestioningly, her own Senshi.

Each time she remained true to her heart, remained loyal to Endymion, to Chiba Mamoru; but he didn't reciprocate her faithfulness.

Each time he left shattering her heart; returning to mend it at the last crucial second. Oh it was never restored whole, there were fragments missing but Usagi ignored that for the joy being with him brought her.

And then finding out the truth when the last memory blocks on her fragmented on her twenty-first birthday, upon reaching her Lunar age of majority.

It was all a lie. It was all an illusion, a trick wrought by the Senshi of Time.

Betrayed! Betrayed by her own Senshi! Her own Court! None of them came to her with their suspicions or even when they had proof of Setsunas perfidy!

Minako, the Captain of the Inner Guard, the one she trusted most, hiding the reason why Usagi forgave Mamoru time and time again without question.

Ami who determined just why Terra had been under so many waves of chaos attacks but keeping quiet in order to foster Crystal Tokyo.

Haruka and Michiru who were fully committed to Setsunas vision of Utopia, to restore the Age of Matriarchy and the Planets.

Hotaru who blindly agreed with her foster parents.

Rei who loved Mamoru but remained quiet despite all her doubts; who believed Crystal Tokyo was worth the sacrifice, the death of billions when the Ice Age came!

Makoto who allowed herself to be badgered into silence.

Breaking all ties before making a last wish to return to one who loved her without question, to Namikaze Minato.

The months of travel working as a healer attached to a trading caravan to reach her childhood village.

Finding the village was decimated by bandits years ago; the Namikaze clan extinct with the exception of one boy who was sent to Konoha since no other family had the resources to take on the burden of an additional mouth to feed.

Gathering gossip and facts of the political situation and of Konohas current war, rumors of the deployment of Konoha nins.

Traveling with caravans where she could, shadow walking when she couldn't.

Writing off each outpost on her list before moving to the next one. Adding others to the list when she heard.

Reaching this particular Outpost on the Iwa border. Approaching the nins on patrol once she was certain Namikaze Minato was attached to this group.

... ... End Flashback Ooo…

He blinked dazedly as he came to from the Partial Mind Meld. He felt moisture on his cheeks. He did not know when he started crying.

She was kneeling before him sitting on her heels, her fisted hands resting on her thighs trembling slightly.

Minato moved and found himself kneeling before her, drawing her towards him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, tucking her head under his chin, crooning soft reassurances as she cried her sorrow and loss out in his arms.

He had more than fifteen years to recover from his losses. For her the wounds were fresh as though they just happened yesterday. She had just found out what had been taken from her; she had yet to come to terms with her loss.

"Don't leave me!"

She had been forcibly separated from the ones she considered family, her memories were wiped, and when she recovered them and returned home she found that they were all gone, all but one, all but him.

"I won't. I will never willingly leave you Usa but you can't stay here on the front lines. You would be safer in Konoha."

One small fist clenched on the lapel edge of his flak vest.

"Don't you dare think about sending me to Konoha! I won't leave you!"

Minato stiffened. "Usa…"

Teary blue eyes stared up at him defiantly. "No! I've already fought through several wars with human and inhuman enemies. I will Not be separated from you."

He could see and hear the haughty royal demeanor in her bearing and voice. The iron-willed drive to get her own way, to be obeyed. And he was responding to it.

"The enemies here will bleed red and leave messy corpses Usa. No nice clean dusting." He warned her.

She shrugged. "I will adapt. I always do."

Minato struggled with common sense and gave in. "All right Usa; we'll give it a shot. If it isn't working I want you to go to Konoha with the returning team."

Usagi glared up at the taller male then smiled. "That's all right Minato-kun because it will never happen."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Please don't ask me to write the back story, Usagis travel across the Elemental Countries searching for Minato because I won't. I have too many other ideas and plot bunnies nagging for my attention.

Review, Review, Review


	3. Forging Bonds

Summary: Usagi makes some new friends. Even paranoid shinobis cannot deny her. This takes place many weeks (perhaps three-four months) after her reunion with Minato.

Review Response: I know there are fics that have the Yondaime and Usagi paired but they usually focus on Naruto and his life, not his parents. This fic is going to focus on Usagi and how her presence Changes Everything. How? Be patient and you'll find out.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Forging Bonds Ooo...

Explosive and Demolitions expert Urameshi Ishida shook his head faintly bemused as he watched a female much smaller and much younger than most of the kunoichis in the outpost give orders to well-blooded older jounins without a qualm. She was not frightened of the battle-scarred, edgy, paranoid shinobis who could easily take her out before she could make a sound.

He huffed and glared at Haruno Yuriko, the official medic of the outpost. The pink haired brown eyed kunoichi smiled cheerily completely unperturbed that her responsibilities had been usurped by a civilian. Of course Yuriko hadn't stepped back until she was certain that Tenshiko Usagi was on the level. The much younger female had nearly killed herself to ensure that all those she was responsible for lived and recovered to nearly pre injury levels or even better in some cases. Yuriko could easily see Usagi did not care much for politics or why the war was being fought. She was more interested in making sure Her people survive and heal. Despite being an unknown and a civilian Usagi had already formed several casual but solid ties with many of the Konoha shinobis.

In addition, her devotion and affections for the Outpost taichou Namikaze Minato was unquestionable. The two shared bonds that were much deeper and older than anyone had suspected. According to Iori the taichou had known her from long before, from his pre-Konoha days more than fifteen years ago. Many of the shinobis still did not trust her because of how she managed to sneak through several lines of enemy and ally nins despite having absolutely no shinobi training.

Yuuhi Keiko grinned and held out a hand palm up. "Pay up Ishida-kun. She didn't even make a peep about looking after Keisho-kun and you know how most shinobis feel about the Aburames kekkai genkai. Hell! She even ordered him to have his bugs feed on her so they wouldn't drain him during his recovery."

Ishida growled and pulled a wad of ryou out of his wallet and slapped it in the hands of the genjutsu/stealth expert. "There. I hope you are happy you've ended my plans of participating in the upcoming poker game."

Keiko merely smirked. "If you have time and ryou for poker perhaps you can ask the taichou for something else to do. Like blowing up bridges."

Ishida growled but refused to respond to the bait. Instead he focused on the enigma.

"I don't understand the chit. She is a civilian yet she doesn't flinch at what she's seen. At the killing, wounds, dead, dying. Even the most level headed civilian throws a fit when they first hear Gureimaru speak! But she simply talked right back like she's done it before. Had conversations with talking animals. But she says she's not a kunoichi!"

"It is possible she has had friends with Summons Contracts." Yuriko pointed out mildly.

"Then why isn't she with those friends?" Ishida wanted to know.

"She came here to be with the Taichou." Keiko murmured.

"That's another thing that worries me. The taichous long lost friend shows up just when he is leading a critical outpost in the war against Iwa. And she somehow manages to bypass all our defenses including Gureimaru and Keishos kikkais!"

"Minato-san is not a fool. He would not trust an old friend blindly without a very good reason." Yuriko pointed out mildly.

"I know Yuriko-san. I just wish he'd share that reason with us!"

...ooOoo...

Minato smiled as he handed Usagi a cup of strong black tea.

"You have won their trust. It is a difficult thing to do especially among shinobis in the battlefield. The possibility of infiltration and betrayal is quite high. I never expected Ishida to accept you. Paranoia is his middle name."

Usagi sipped the smoky brew slowly.

"I might not be able to fight and kill like you but I'm probably much better than any medic you have. They know that the other side of healing is killing and if I wasn't here many of them would be either dead or in Konoha with permanent disabilities. No offense to Yuriko-chan but her healing skills and capacity is nothing compared to mine."

Minato blinked and remembered just what she was capable of. "Your… Healing. It is not chakra. It uses that odd energy you have."

"You could classify it as one of my kekkai genkai traits. Regeneration to the nth degree. I feed energy and coax the body to respond. My body and energy is primarily designed for healing and soothing." Usagi explained with a shrug. "Of course any mortal body cannot tolerate a full blast of my power, they would be vaporized. And some like youma are much more vulnerable to my energy."

Minato nodded slowly. "It is unfortunate it cannot be taught to others. Many lives could have been saved if field-medics could do what you can."

"They can't. They don't have the energy reserves or the ability to channel such reserves like I can." Usagi bit her lower lip. "I'm not entirely human Minato-kun. I might have been born that but what Setsuna did… It woke up the full potential of my soul along with memories of my past lives. My body Had to change to accommodate it."

Minato considered the information. "Could you duplicate the process? In others?"

Usagi shook her head. "Perhaps. With a lot of experimentation. But I could just as easily completely wipe out the birth persona by bringing forth old memories. It is very easy to get submerged by a stronger older more experienced persona from a past life." Her eyes darkened. "For a time I was lost. I remembered being Serenity. I clung so hard to the little things of my ordinary life to remain Usagi. And then I found it too was a lie. That I was never Tsukino Usagi."

" Usa…"

Minato could not stop himself from sitting next to her and wrapping one arm around her shoulder, to remind her of his presence and support.

She buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Now before you all yell at me and say Sakura came from a civilian family think of this. How can you say she is the first to become a kunoichi from the Haruno clan? There could be others who died. Those who survived buried their legacies to stop the children from idolizing them, and dreaming of becoming shinobis. Of course it didn't work with Sakura, but that was because she joined the Academy to be close to Sasuke. Same thing applies for the Yuuhi clan; Kurenai might be just one of the many kunoichis from the Yuuhi clan, they might have died in the Iwa wars or in the clash with Kyuubi.

Review, Review, Review


	4. Trust Forged in Battle

Summary: Usagi reveals some of her abilities to the other shinobis.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Trust forged in Battle Ooo...

"Usagi! The front lines are being overrun by Iwa-nin. You have to leave now!"

Usagi stared at the bloody face of Yuuhi Keiko, one of the kunoichis she had become very close to. The genjutsu specialist had been engaged in close combat fighting, something that was Not her expertise. It had to be really bad.

A soft groan redirected her attention to her patients, the Konoha shinobis that were immobile or in forced sleep to speed up their healing. The procedure could not be interrupted without causing a massive shock to the patients bodies. There were too many to move quickly or easily.

The sounds of explosions and fighting were drawing closer.

Usagi shook her head firmly. "No. We cannot move all the injured." Her face hardened. "I will not leave them behind."

Yuriko opened a case and drew out a syringe and vial. "We can give them a quick and easy death before we have to leave Usagi. We will not be getting any reinforcements from Konoha for at least another three weeks."

With a speed and quickness that surprised both kunoichis Usagi leapt forward and smacked the syringe and vial out of the older females hands. Both items fell to the floor and broke.

"No." Usagis voice was harsh. "We stand and we hold the line. Minato will be back."

"Usagi!" Yuriko was aghast by her own reflexes. How on earth had a civilian got the drop on a trained kunoichi?

"How are you planning to hold off an entire battalion of Iwa-nin?" Keiko wanted to know. "We don't have enough bodies or resources to reinforce this base. The Iwa-nins are experts at tearing down barriers."

Usagi smiled grimly. "Not my kind of barriers."

The two kunoichi stared at the much younger woman. She had transformed from the gentle unassuming medic to a battle-hardened warrior in the blink of an eye.

They glanced at each other before coming to a decision.

"What do you want us to do?"

- - -

Urameshi Ishida scowled fiercely as he tossed the last load of supplies into the makeshift command post set up over the most geologically stable land in the entire area. Unfortunately it was also smack dab in the open and completely exposed to every weapon and jutsu known to shinobi.

"Just for the record I think this is a really crappy idea and we are all going to die."

Usagi smiled grimly as she finished her fifth high protein ration bar of the evening.

"You do not have to stay here Ishida-san. You and the others can leave if you feel it will give you a better chance of survival."

Ishida shook his head. "Nah. If this all craps out you'll need all the fighters you can get. At least to make sure you have enough time to give the bastards a quick passage to Shinikamis arms before we join them."

Usagi snorted. "You sound so pessimistic Ishida-san."

"I am a shinobi who knows every plan generally gets fucked up upon contact with the enemy who is going to follow the orders of a female with no shinobi training in a battle ground where I know we are outnumbered and exposed."

Usagi smiled, a very cheery malicious smile. "But Ishida-san, who said I have no experience fighting a much stronger and numerous enemy who is out to torture and drain me of my energy and soul before killing me?"

Ishida blinked. So did every other Konoha shinobi who had agreed to assist Usagi in her Last Stand.

- - -

No matter what they said Usagi refused to expand on her words instead gave orders to rearrange the cots and supplies including several drums of drinking water into a compact space on solid granite bedrock.

Then she asked Yuriko to draw a half pint of blood from her before proceeding to use it to draw a large circle interspersed with the occasional unknown symbol that looked vaguely like a fuuin jutsu.

When she was done she drank half a gallon of orange juice and ate another two protein bars before giving the orders to bring the skirmishers in and give orders for the rest to disperse.

"They won't do much good once Iwa brings the full force of their assault on us."

Then they waited. Forty minutes, another thirty, another fifty, and then the first Iwa nin appeared over the ridge.

The Iwa-nin smirked then vanished, presumably to report their location to his superiors.

Ishida shifted uneasily. "What are you waiting for?" He hissed.

Usagi remained calm more interested in finishing her tea before answering.

"I cannot raise the barrier too early. I only have so much energy and reserves to maintain the barrier until Minato returns."

"What barrier?" Ishida yelled feeling very aggravated. "We are completely exposed here!"

Usagi stood up and walked towards the center of the camp where a campstool was set up with an unlit cold-fire lantern and a pile of writing tools, notebooks and scrolls on one side next to a lapdesk.

Ishida blinked. "What are you planning on doing? Writing our funeral eulogies?"

"Saving our lives."

And then a bright flash of light blinded the Konoha nins. When they were able to see what they saw shocked them.

Usagis usual tunic and pants morphed into red ribbons of light that reformed into a uniform none of them had ever seen before. Knee high red boots, a short pleated blue skirt that hit mid thigh, a form fitting white bodice accented by red bows and a blue sailor collar, white elbow length gloves finishing the look. It was clearly a uniform of some sort despite the large amounts of soft creamy skin and shapely limbs exposed. Her hair was in its usual style with the two long tails. Other additions to her outfit were the jewelry, a choker-like necklace, crescent moon dangling earrings, and a tiara-coronet resting on her forehead.

Keiko spoke the question on everyones minds. "What are you?"

Usagi smiled bitterly. "Someone who has survived a lot of shit thrown at her." And then she inhaled and made a gesture.

A slender pewter staff nearly as tall as herself materialized with a large crystal-like orb 'floating' between golden talons at the top.

She caught it with the ease of much practice and drove the heel of the staff into the ground. The crystal at the top flared and raw lightening danced down the staff, through her hands and body into the earth before darting out towards the perimeter of the camp where she had drawn seals on the earth using her own blood.

The power channeled into each of the seals and built up a charge which leapt into the air to meet each other at a point above, forming a wire dome of raw energy that thinned and spread to become a spherical dome with no gaps.

"What the fuck is that?" Ishida wanted to know.

Usagi sat down on the camp stool and set her staff down next to her.

"That is one of the many things those born of my lineage can do."

"Is your new outfit something to do with that?" Yuriko wanted to know.

Usagi blinked and then nodded. "Yes. There are several levels or stages that have different visible effects, and strengths and energy requirements." She gestured at her chest. "This one is fairly low level but enough to generate and maintain a barrier. They will not be able to breach it since it is above, around, and below us in the form of a complete sphere."

"What's the catch? There has to be a catch."

"Why do you think I waited until the last minute? The energy drain is going to be tremendous. Keeping this barrier up and reinforced is going to take all my resources and concentration. I must eat frequently to refuel my body. I cannot sleep because if I do the transformation breaks and the barrier will come down."

"You mean you have to stay awake? Until the taichou gets here?" Keiko squeaked in horror. "That's impossible. He won't be here for at least another five days!"

Usagi snorted. "I will because I have to. Yuriko will help me. Stimulants and some drugs that hopefully won't be metabolized too quickly by my body."

Ishida nodded. "We won't have to worry for at least two days. Yuriko get different variants on things that can keep the dead awake. If Usagis body metabolizes so fast she can eat a dozen protein bars without any problem you'll need to keep using different drugs and jutsus to help her stay awake."

Yuriko nodded. "On it."

Ishida looked at Usagi. "You, sit down and meditate. Try to relax." Then he looked around at the Konoha nins. "Someone will always sit with Usagi in shifts to make sure she's fed and awake. Keiko you'll have the first watch. I'll make up a schedule for the rest of us."

Usagi blinked then smiled and nodded. It was nice to have the support and backing of her most reticent opponent.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Usagi is using a mixture of truth and lies to mislead the shinobis about her true abilities and how her powers work. I see it as being sensible to hide her full range from potential enemies.

Review, Review, Review


	5. Triumphant Return 1

Summary: Konoha hears about the clashes with Iwa and the Sandaime is concerned

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Triumphant Return 1 Ooo...

"Have you heard? The outpost led by Namikaze Minato held the line against the Iwa nins with only five squads and no reinforcements! They completely wiped out a full ten Iwa battalions!"

"They? Don't you mean Namikaze Minato? I heard he used a new jutsu that made him faster than any shinobi! He was like a flash on the battlefield!"

"You must be exaggerating. All jounins know how to use Shunshin."

"That is it! This wasn't Shunshin! He was all over the battlefield. No one could see him move. He moved like a Golden Flash!"

...ooOoo...

Sarutobi Renji puffed on his pipe, one of the few pleasures left to him in these difficult times. Knobby fingers ran over the scripts inked on the reports sent to him over the past several months by an ANBU agent on the frontlines attached to Minatos outpost. What they contained had concerned him at first, but the concern had faded when the fears failed to materialize. And now this. Aged eyes went over certain exerts from the reports, bits and pieces that created an image of the one who concerned him.

- - -

_Sandaime-sama, _

_Namikaze-taichou received a visitor today. A female civilian he recognized by name and look, a blue-eyed blonde named Tenshiko Usagi. I am uncertain if it is the same Tenshiko Usagi who he believed died in the fire in his birth village. For all intents and purposes he trusts her but has chosen not to explain why. It is surprising but he shows no anger towards her if she is his childhood friend, for not contacting him earlier. I worry she is a spy or an imposter sent to infiltrate our ranks. _

_…. _

_Tenshiko-san has adapted quite readily to the scanty hard routine on the frontlines. She has not made any fuss about the scarcity of luxuries or the bland food. She insisted on taking over cooking duty, under the watchful eye of a Konoha nin of course. The quality of meals have improved greatly since. _

_… _

_Tenshiko-san has been gaining allies and supporters among Konoha ranks. She has none of the usual civilian fears and distaste towards the Inuzuka nin-dogs or the Aburame kikkais. She is surprisingly intelligent and educated in a variety of soft and hard science fields. Some of her theories and beliefs are quite intriguing. Despite having no chakra training she has a surprising amount of some strange energy. When she draws it out it glows white or silver and generates a soothing calming aura. She doesn't use it on the shinobis here but occasionally the nin-dogs and kikkais deliberately join her during her meditations. I am concerned of any addicting effects it might have on humans. _

_… _

_Tenshiko-san has a kekkai genkai. It is uncertain how she managed to avoid being recruited and trained as a kunoichi or as a healer by the daimyo of whichever land she has lived in until now. She can use the unusual white energy she has to regenerate and heal and to be honest I think she could possibly treat wounds that even Tsunade-sama cannot. _

_Tamahoma Iori was caught by an Iwa-nin who used a doton ninjutsu to shred his lower leg beyond the treatment abilities of our most skilled medic Haruno Yuriko. Tenshiko-san asked Namikaze-taichou for permission to try healing him. After some protest she was allowed to approach Tamahoma-san with several medics and nins close by. The power she drew forth was incredible dense and vibrant. She did not shape it using hand seals for a jutsu but simply touched the wounded flesh and allowed the power to flow into the areas to be healed. And it did within minutes. The waste energy from her was enough to treat several of the minor wounds including chakra exhaustion experienced by the nins including myself who were close by. When she was done she was unconscious for ten hours due to the massive energy drain. When she woke she ate the rations for at least three shinobis to replenish her reserves. _

_I asked her about how her kekkai genkais origins. She simply smiled and said it was a very old one and long believed extinct. She had awakened it in some stressful circumstances in order to save some friends. The abilities vary among each clan member depending on their personal strengths and personalities. She has not given me other examples but from the way she talks I believe it can be offensive or defensive, as well as healing. _

_After that incident she has worked in the medics tent under Haruno-sans watchful eye. The two of them have become quite close. _

_…. _

_I witnessed a defensive aspect of Tenshiko-sans kekkai genkai. We received reports that two Iwa battalions were sighted. Since Namikaze-taichou had taken a squad to investigate a scouts report we were undermanned and unable to hold the camp. Tenshiko-san refused to obey Urameshi-sans orders to give the wounded a quick peaceful death before the mobile nins abandoned the camp. She insisted on trying to hold the line, long enough for Namikaze-taichou to respond to the messenger bird. _

_I don't know why Urameshi-san agreed to the insanity but he did after ordering the more mobile to retreat. A few who like and trust Tenshiko-san stayed. So did I in order to get a better insight into her abilities. _

_She ordered the camp to be moved to a piece of geologically stable granite bedrock and to be arranged as compact as possible. Then she drew strange seals using her own blood on the ground, seals in some language that I've never encountered. She waited until the last possible minute, just before the Iwa-nins were on us before she Transformed. _

_Sandaime-sama, it is the only word I can use and be accurate. Her clothes melted into red ribbons of pure energy that reshaped into some strange blue white and red uniform, presumably of this land that she came from, where she was trained. I am ashamed to confess when I saw her Transform the only thing I could feel was desire for her… her skills, her power, her beauty. When the Transformation was complete I understand her reluctance to be 'show all' as it were because that display and her skimpy outfit were enough to make me pant after her and I am not one to chase females. But she is different. You need to see her to understand. _

_Anyway about the attacking Iwa-nins, she Summoned a staff made of metal with a crystal pommel and used it to channel her energy into the earth and infuse it into the blood seals she had drawn to raise a fully spherical barrier above below and around the camp. She said she had to be awake to hold the barrier, that if she slept the Transformation would break and the barrier would fall. Sandaime-sama, I did not believe she could hold it. Even experienced jounins would have difficulty completely foregoing sleep. For an untrained civilian to hold a jutsu for so long? I estimated thirty hours before she broke. _

_She held the barrier against fifteen waves of Iwa nins. The Konoha shinobis outside the barrier picked them off while they threw themselves against us before retreating. It stood ninety hours before Namikaze-taichou received the messenger bird and used his new Hiraishin no jutsu to move his squad and himself to our location. They seeded the ground around the camp with the special seal tags designed by Namikaze-taichou and waited for the Iwa-nins to attack. Then Namikaze-taichou attacked moving from each tag to another in a golden flash. None of the Iwa nins could predict where he would move and were caught unwary. While Namikaze-taichou cut a swath through them the rest of us Konoha nins cut down those attempting to flee. _

_I talked to some of the squad with him once the battle was over. None of them know how to use the Hiraishin no jutsu. Namikaze-taichou had to carry them with him in short stages to our original outpost where he had left a sealing tag. Apparently there is a limit to how much mass he can comfortably carry with him and apparently the technique is very chakra draining. He took several soldier pills and spent several hours recovering while the Konoha nins seeded the ground with his sealing tags under the cover of night. _

_On a good note none of the Iwa nins managed to escape or send a messenger bird. All Iwa knows is ten battalions sent against the outpost led by Namikaze Minato were completely slaughtered by a much smaller Konoha force. This should be a great blow to their morale. _

- - -

Sarutobi sighed as he sealed the reports away. He had been tempted to order Minato to send her to Konoha after the first major healing incident but Minatos reports made it very clear the frontline would not tolerate losing a medic they badly needed, one who was under His personal protection. Sarutobis curiosity was not a good enough reason.

But now he was worried. How much influence did this Tenshiko Usagi have on Minato? How much sway did she have on ones Sarutobi would have considered as loyal, dependable Konoha nins; like his personal ANBU agent and stolid paranoid nins like Urameshi Ishida? Would this influence expand when she came into contact would more Konoha nins? Was it something deliberate or simply part of her personal charisma and personality? Could she be trusted? Were all the Konoha nins in that outpost compromised?

Sarutobi did not know but he did know jumping at shadows and overreacting would not make a good positive impression if Tenshiko Usagi was all that she seemed. And if she was Konoha just might become home to a new potent kekkai genkai.

He puffed slowly at his pipe and made a mental note to a have a few ANBU trail her once she arrived in Konoha.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Never was sure about the Sandaimes personal name so I'm calling him Renji, the Shinigami from the anime/manga Bleach.

Review, Review, Review


	6. Triumphant Return 2

Summary: How Usagi handles her first experience of Konoha.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Triumphant Return 2 Ooo...

Usagi flinched as she edged closer to Minato, wrapping her arm around his in a subconscious attempt for stability. She did not like all these eyes upon her. She might have craved attention in her teenage years but she was too used to the anonymity of being a Senshi. She was not used to civilians knowing of her and her abilities.

"Did you have to tell them about me?" She muttered softly.

Minato chuckled and managed to tug his arm free from her strangling grip. After flexing it he wrapped the limb around her shoulders drawing her close. "They don't know about all your abilities. It is part of the classified reports only the Hokage and Council may read, and perhaps a few shinobis and ANBU with the necessary clearance and need-to-know."

"Then why are they looking at me like that?" Usagi hissed feeling very agitated.

Minato shrugged. "You are a beautiful woman Usa. They have never seen you before and you are not a kunoichi. They are curious to know why you are returning with a squad that has been on the frontlines."

Usagi turned her face to brush her lips against his flak vest, to hide from the very avid sexual interest she was sensing. She was not used to getting that when she wasn't in her Senshi or Royal transformations. Usagi knew she was attractive but she had lived in a time were exposed flesh was the norm, promiscuity was indicated with attitude, words, and behavior. Usagi might have dressed in short skirts but she never went looking for sex. Her boy crazy days were just that and as much as she might have vowed her interest in Motoki and the others nothing serious had ever happened. Once she found out about Serenity and Endymion she had been committed to the one she had perceived as her soulmate, to Chiba Mamoru, the one who made her dance like a puppet, the one who dropped her to unbelievable depths of despair, the one who betrayed her.

"I don't like this." She whispered. "I want to hide and have a bath. They are making me feel… icky."

Minato frowned and looked more closely. And he saw what Usagi felt. The overwhelming male interest in a pretty female. The interest from several clan scions who more than likely heard about her healing kekkai genkai from the clan reps to the Council.

A flame of anger surged to life as his killing intent leaked unconsciously. The civilians froze. The shinobis looked around warily for the threat. The hi-level ones caught his gaze for seconds before they broke and looked away first.

Satisfied Minato looked down at the golden head leaning against him. He could see strands of silver and platinum in the golden strands. Channeling her unique power bleached the pigment from her hair and eyes. He remembered Queen Selenity, Usagis soul mother; she had pure silver hair and gray eyes flecked with purple. Minato wondered if one day Usagi would look very much like the long dead queen. He felt a surge of gratitude and anger against the deceased queen; gratitude for saving her daughters soul, for bringing Usagi into his life, and anger for manipulating her daughter, for the artificial soul-bond that tormented Usagi during her Sailor Moon days, that kept her loyal and yearning for Endymions reincarnation. He was so very grateful Usagi had found the strength to break free, to destroy all ties cast upon her, to find her way home, to him.

Sensing her uneasy tension he spoke to reassure her.

"Sandaime-sama will not harm you. He is like a grandfather to all of Konoha. It is the Council that cannot be trusted but their hands are tied since you are in my care."

Usagi shrugged. "There will always be those who want more power. They will want to know everything about me."

"They can want but it doesn't mean they'll get." Minato smiled grimly. "Shinobis have the right to keep secrets about kekkai genkai and clan techniques. As much as the Council will scream I plan on keeping Hiraishin no jutsu as a clan technique. Something I will only teach to any children I might have or adopt."

Usagi blinked. "They won't try to force it out of me?"

"The Council might try to seduce or steal it from of you." Minato corrected. "If they try anything else the Shinobi Clans will scream for their blood. But you must be wary of the Clans as well. I'm certain most of them have heard of your healing abilities. They will definitely send their sons and nephews to court you."

Usagi wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I don't know any of them! The shinobis from the outpost are like family! I could never marry any of them!"

Minato blinked. "All of them? You aren't interested in dating any of them? Yotsubishi Saitou seemed very interested in you. He spent a lot of time in the medics tent."

Usagi was taken aback. "Saitou-san? I thought he was just clumsy."

Minato snorted at the idea. Yotsubishi Saitou was a kenjutsu and taijutsu expert. He rarely got injured in practice spars in his specialties unless he planned to. The bastard had easily figured out Usagi was a soft touch for sob stories about being clumsy, especially since she had been very klutzy during her teens and early fighting days.

"Don't be silly Usa-chan. Yotsubishi wanted to spend time with you so he would deliberately get injured during practice spars."

Usagi stilled and flushed. Then she growled softly digging her nails into the palms of her hands to draw blood.

"I'm going to hurt him! Next time he needs healing I will sensitize his nerves instead of numbing them!"

Minato made a mental note to warn Saitou to avoid Usagi in the near future. It wouldn't do to loose a competent shinobi simply because he didn't have the nerve to be honest with a woman he was interested in.

And then his mood sagged. Almost immediately she sensed it.

"What is wrong Minato-kun?"

"Kushina."

Usagi stilled. Minato had told her about his hopeless crush on Uzumaki Kushina. It had originated during his chuunin days when he first met the Uzi no Kuni survivor. Ever since that first meeting Minato had chased after the kunoichi with the determination of a boy set on his first love.

And she had toyed with him, made him dance on puppet strings, knowingly or unknowingly Usagi did not know. Anger filled her heart, ire against the unknown kunoichi who was more than happy to abuse Minatos good nature, to go around dating other men while always returning to the dependable Namikaze when the relationship crashed. And then when she finally decided to give him a shot she did an about face without giving him the chance to change her mind.

Usagi stopped and pulled out from under his arm to move and stand facing him.

Minato blinked down at the shorter female looking up with blazing blue eyes. Absently he noted purple flecks in the sapphire pools. She looked very pretty with her lips pressed tightly together, her chin lifted up aggressively. Then her next actions surprised Minato though he would be forever grateful for the rest of his life.

She grabbed the loops in his flak vest and tugged down with surprising strength. He barely managed to keep his forehead from smashing into hers, bare centimeters between them. Her eyes were stormy and challenging as she spoke.

"Forget about her. Think about me."

And then she tugged Hard.

His lips came down on hers.

Usagi nearly panicked when he didn't respond. Pushing down on modesty and common sense she parted her lips and allowed her tongue to dart out and taste the slight salt of his skin and the spices of the hard candy he liked to chew on. Then his lips parted and he began to respond. Usagi nearly felt her knees buckle, a soft moan escaping as he began exploring the inside of her mouth. Her hands loosened their grip and her arms shifted to wind around his neck, to twist her small hands in the long spikey strands of blonde hair.

Minato was taken aback by his response to her. He had originally planned on breaking the kiss as quickly as possible, but something sparked his interest. Usagi was one of his oldest friends, someone who he trusted deeply despite all the years they had been apart. She had opened her mind and soul to him, to show him things that gave him power and leverage over her, in order to earn that trust. She had fought to stay by his side and refused to abandon his people because they Mattered. And she wanted him. Minato was too honest to deny her interest sated some primitive masculine part of him that wanted to be desired, needed, trusted by a female, by a lover.

His hands moved, one to rest at the small of her back, the other slid up her spine to cup the nape of her neck to subtly shift the angle of her head, to guide the kiss into more intimate waters as he briefly abandoned her mouth to taste her skin, to test the resilient flesh of one ear lobe and leave teeth marks just under her jaw.

They finally parted, breathing harshly, eyes dilated, hearts racing.

At that very moment Namikaze Minato abandoned old dreams and reached for new ones.

"I won't let go. If you leave I will follow you." He whispered.

She smiled warmly. "You won't have to. I'll stay with you forever."

- - -

Some distance away Urameshi Ishida cursed as he slapped two wads of ryou into the waiting hands of Haruno Yuriko and Yuuhi Keiko.

"Damnit!" He cursed. "Why couldn't the taichou be a gentleman for another week!?!"

Keiko smiled smugly as she fanned the bundle of notes before tucking it into her pouch.

"Usagi-chan didn't make a move before now because the taichou was too stressed about the potential attacks."

"But everyone knows about Uzumaki-san and her yo-yo relationship with the taichou. Usagi-chan was not going to wait and watch that kunoichi re-sink her claws into Minato-taichou." Yuriko explained.

Ishida groaned. "I know that! But I thought neither of them would make a move until the debriefing was over! I never believed Usagi would be so bold to make the first move in such a public setting!"

Yuriko giggled. "Usagi-chan wanted to announce her claim on Minato-taichou in a very public fashion. But honestly I don't think it is going to stop the clans from sending suitors to court her." She smirked. "Want to make a bet on how long before the taichou blows and gives them and the Council the smack down?"

Ishida scowled. "No. At the rate I'm going I'm not going to win betting against you two in matters concerning those two. Why don't you set up a pool and I'll bet on what you bet."

Keiko pouted. "You're no fun Ishida-kun!"

"We're in Konoha now Keiko-chan. I'm sure you can find plenty of suckers around every corner to lure into making bets they'll never win."

The genjutsu expert smirked. "So you admit you are a sucker."

Ishida sighed. "Only when it comes to betting against you in human relationships. Give me good old fashioned poker and then I'm king."

Yuriko laughed. "How much are you in for?"

"Five thousand ryou per pool up to thirty thousand ryou." Ishida answered promptly.

The two kunoichis glanced at each other and responded in unison. "Deal."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Sorry for all you Kushina fans, just not going to happen in this fanfic of mine.

Review, Review, Review


	7. Meetings: Sarutobi

Summary: Usagi meets the Sandaime and more about the clash with Iwa is revealed

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Meetings : Sarutobi Ooo...

Usagi fidgeted as she smoothened the heavy sateen cotton of her tunic. Logically she understood why she was present, why she had to meet the leader of this community. Emotionally she just wanted to find a dark corner and hide.

"Usa?"

She looked up at the smiling familiar face and felt her tension relax a tad.

- - -

Minato smiled as she stood up from the hard uncomfortable waiting room chairs and walked towards him. He could clearly see why Iori-san had assumed she was a dancer. She moved with the fluidity only gained through years of disciplined training, only she had mastered it during her lifetime as Princess Serenity of the Moon.

Her small warm hand wrapped around his much larger one and squeezed briefly as she met his eyes and nodded slightly.

Minato did not say anything. There were too many prying eyes around. Instead he simply led her to the Sandaimes Office and knocked on the heavy carved door.

"Come in." The familiar creaky voice called out.

Minato opened the door and allowed Usa to enter before following and closing the door behind him. He was not worried about this meeting. Sandaime-sama would love Usa.

- - -

Sarutobi puffed on his pipe slowly as he discreetly observed the woman entering his office.

The rumors were true. She was beautiful the way a flower was, attracting bees and attention with unconscious charisma. She was not tall or built like his old student Tsunade. In fact she was a full head shorter than Minato barely reaching his shoulder. But despite her lack of altitude her figure more than made up for it. Sarutobi was a man before he was Hokage and he easily discerned the full curves and narrow waist beneath the untailored navy blue tunic and wide-legged ash gray pants. Distantly he wondered just how much of her figure was laid bare by the Transformation Falcon described as his eyes moved up.

She was not drop-dead gorgeous but attractive with wide blue eyes set in the heart shaped face framed with short wispy bangs. The hairstyle was most odd, two buns on each side of her head and long tails flowing free to reach the hips. Most women with long hair braided or twisted it to keep it from getting knotted, damaged, or caught. Sarutobi could see traces of premature silver hair in the golden strands.

Firmly he directed his mind to the present and smiled reassuringly.

"Tenshiko-san? My name is Sarutobi Renji. I am the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Please sit down. You too Minato-kun." He waited until they obeyed before continuing. "You can call me by my title or name Tenshiko-san."

"Hai, Sandaime-sama. And please call me Usagi." Her voice was soft and melodic, almost soothing to listen to.

Sarutobi glanced at the list of questions he had before catching her eyes.

"Minato-kun tells me you are a childhood friend of his. And that you are interested in applying for citizenship."

"Hai."

"Tell me a little about yourself. Not your kekkai genkai, but about Tenshiko Usagi."

She relaxed and began speaking. Sarutobi lifted an inked pen and began taking notes.

- - -

After a long detailed interview Sarutobi felt satisfied with his impression of her. The aged Hokage knew he was not infallible but his years of experience served him well and all his instincts told him Tenshiko Usagi was as genuine as she appeared to be.

As expected she had refused to give more than the bare basics of her kekkai genkai.

_"It is something that can only be shared with my husband and children."_

Sarutobi nodded slowly as he finished the last of his notes. Then he looked up and smiled reassuringly at the young woman.

"Thank you for your patience Usagi-chan. Do you mind waiting for Minato-kun in the Waiting Room? It might be another twenty minutes."

She nodded agreeably and stood up. She squeezed the younger shinobis hands before bowing towards the Hokage and leaving the office.

Hiding a smile Sarutobi looked at the smiling shinobi. He pretended not to notice the younger mans agitation until he burst.

"Well? What do you think of her?"

Sarutobi refilled his pipe slowly. "She will be a welcome addition to Konoha."

Minato scowled. "What do you think of Her?!"

Sarutobi laughed. "She is very pretty." Then he smirked. "You must think so too given that kiss!" He leered. "From what a few witnesses tell me it was something out of Icha Icha Paradise. Has someone been reading Jiraiyas books?"

Minato blushed hotly and waved his hands. "I haven't been reading any of Jiraiya-senseis porn writings!" He glowered. "Unlike you."

Sarutobi blushed delicately and waved his pipe. "I am an old man and must take my pleasures where I can. Unlike you." He smirked. "Tell me Minato-kun, how far have you gone with your 'friend'. I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunity in Konoha."

The jounin blushed and scowled. "Stop being a pervert Sandaime-sama! I am serious about Usa-chan but we are moving slowly. Both of us have just come out of very difficult relationships."

Sarutobi sobered. "Uzumaki Kushina."

Minato nodded. "Hai." He smiled half-heartedly. "She broke up with me via letter. The kamis must have smiled upon me for that same day Usa walked back into my life."

"And what of your young lady?"

Minato frowned. "She was committed to another as I was to Kushina-san. Then she found out some ugly truths about him and their relationship. She decided it was not worth the pain so she left and returned home."

Sarutobi sobered. "That is exactly it Minato-kun. Where has she been all this time?"

Luckily Minato had a good explanation for his Hokage. "Usa was kidnapped by a woman who knew about her kekkai genkai. She wiped out her memory and created a false history and manipulated events so Usa met that young man. Meiou Setsuna wanted a baby with Usa's kekkai genkai that she could mold into a tool and she was willing to wait two decades. Fortunately Usa regained her memories and realized what was happening. She immediately left after taking precautions so no one could follow her trail. She went to my birth village and followed the rumors until she reached me."

"But how did she cross No Mans Land?"

"She calls it Shadow Walking. It is an aspect of her kekkai genkai. Unfortunately it is very energy draining and the user is vulnerable when entering and exiting."

Sarutobi sighed. "Can you give me any more details?"

Minato shook his head. "She doesn't tell me everything." That was a lie, she showed it to him but Minato felt fully justified in keeping secrets from his Hokage; it was the Shinobi Way to keep secrets.

Sarutobi nodded slowly. "Tell me about the kekkai genkai you saw in use. The Barrier."

Minato frowned. "I didn't see it being cast. I only saw it in use and just before it came down." His eyes grew distant as he remembered.

…ooO Begin Flashback … …

Minato was completely terrified once he decrypted the message delivered by the messenger bird. He glanced around the small clearing to do a quick re-inventory of his squad and their skills and levels. They could not run full out and reach the Outpost in any shape to fight. Quickly he made a command decision.

"Mushin, you are in charge. I have to check on something."

He reached into his pouch and pulled out a strip of parchment. In a practiced move he bit the fleshy base of his thumb and smeared his blood on the parchment. Then before any of the nins could protest Namikaze Minato vanished in a golden flash.

- - -

He reappeared on the ridge overlooking the Outpost. It was completely demolished. His heart surged into his throat as he jogged down keeping his senses open looking for Anything. What he discovered reassured him.

There were no Konoha bodies. In fact much of the supplies were missing. His people had packed up and moved out. But to where?

Swiftly he looked around for any message that might have been left and found nothing. Then he decided to look for them the old fashioned way. Tracking.

The trail was clear to an experienced shinobi. He simply followed the Iwa-nins who didn't bother hiding their trails. Clearly the Konoha group had taken some care in hiding their trail in order to delay their pursuers, a time buying move.

Efficiently the jounin followed the tracks and what he saw stunned him.

Wave after wave of Iwa-nins falling upon a shimmering silvery dome in a futile attempt to breach the energy barrier. It was fuuin jutsu on a scale he had never witnessed since the chakra requirements to maintain such a feat would be enormous.

He watched as the Iwa-nins were picked off by Konohans outside the barrier who retreated just before the Iwa-nins got it into their heads to attack Them.

Minato knew who was holding the barrier.

"Just hold on Usa. Just a few more hours. Just hold until dawn."

Then he used his new technique to rejoin his nins.

...ooOoo...

Minato dug bloody crescents into the palms of his hands as he restrained himself from acting. Making a premature move would only put them all in danger. Beside him Hyuuga Touga watched carefully before making his report.

"They are done taichou. There is at least one tag every ten square meters up to hundred and fifty meters away from the barrier. There are too many Iwa-nins testing the barrier, trying to find a weak spot to drop any tags close to it."

"Everyone has at least a dozen tags they will deploy once they the barrier comes down to cover the remaining ground and the camp itself." Mushin announced. "Each of my nin-dogs have three tags they can drop in tight spots where a Konoha nin cannot reach."

Minato nodded slowly. His energy levels were just beginning to recover thanks to the long nap and the soldier pills. The Hiraishin no jutsu was horribly draining when he had to carry the additional mass of passengers. But it was the only way to move all the Konoha nins to the battleground.

...ooOoo...

Usagi stared at the leering, gloating faces of the Iwa-nins just meters away. She had been forced to retract the barrier, to reduce the amount of surface area in an effort to conserve her resources. Now the entire camp was reduced to an area of thirty square meters. She could try to reduce it even further but it would not give the defenders the necessary maneuvering room when it finally came down.

Ishida studied the pale drawn face of the woman sitting on a crate eating a protein bar. She had gone through an entire box of two dozen herself. But then again those bars were useless if they all died. Besides they could forage, if they survived. He hadn't believed she could have held on for so long, but she had. Eighty percent of the wounded were now capable of fighting, those still incapacitated would be given a quick death if they desired it though none of them chose it. Every single nin in the camp was determined to go down fighting. They all knew it was a slim hope; the bird reaching the taichou in time…

"The barrier will be coming down Ishida-san." Her soft voice was slightly hoarse. She had talked and sung and played verbal games in an effort to remain awake and alert when the drugs and jutsus started having less and less effect.

"How long?"

"Thirty minutes at the latest." Usagi murmured. She looked up with sad eyes. "I'm sorry I failed."

Ishida snorted. "You didn't fail. You gave us a fighting chance. Already our people outside the barrier have been whittling down on the Iwa-nins. Most of our wounded are now recovered to the point where they can hold their own in battle. Even if we fall here I'm certain the taichou will return in time to make sure Iwa pays a heavy price."

She inhaled deeply. "You are so ready to die Ishida-san that you forget to Live."

Ishida shook his head. "I am a shinobi Usagi-san. I am prepared to die every time I leave Konoha on a B or higher mission. Knowing my homes enemies will pay a heavy price is enough satisfaction for me since it is very unlikely I will survive the upcoming battle."

Usagi remained silent. Then she spoke. "Don't give up hope just yet Ishida-san."

"I prefer to expect and plan for the worst."

Usagi smiled. "Then how can you react for the best?"

Then he left to give the last minute orders for the up coming fight.

Ten minutes later Usagi was trembling, sweat beading at her temples and rolling down her cheeks. She was dimly aware of the shinobis forming a circle around her while others took strategic positions behind makeshift barricades.

The barrier shimmered and roiled as she began to lose it. She was so tired. So very tired. She had never wanted to fight in her life as Tsukino Usagi. But Tenshiko Usagi had wanted to become a kunoichi when she was little. Even though she had killed, and knew she would kill in the minutes ahead Usagi knew she could not win. She was completely drained. She could not fight against so many humans who were more skilled and experienced than her in the art of killing. But she could not allow her companions to risk their lives defending her.

Grimly she summoned her staff and drew a circle with a four foot radius with the butt of the staff in the ground centered around her.

"Minna-san! The barrier will be coming down. I will raise a second one only around myself. If there are any who opted against a quick death but is unable to fight you will have to stay close to me. But you must understand I cannot guarantee anything. Just your safety while your comrades fight for as long as I can hold out."

Haruno Yuriko nodded grimly and gave directions to move the three remaining patients who were still in healing comas close to Usagi. Then she handed four pre-filled syringes to the blonde who was leaning heavily on her staff.

"Before you break give them a quick release. The Iwa-nins will only torture them before killing them." She smirked. "But the taichou has always come through before. It doesn't hurt to hold on just a bit longer."

Usagi nodded and accepted the items. There was no Geneva Accord regarding POW treatment in this world.

She waited for Ishida to give the signal and then she brought down the main barrier while simultaneously raising the smaller personal one. And then she watched helplessly, hoping against hope for a miracle.

And she received it.

The Iwa-nins were completely taken off guard by the wave of fresh Konoha shinobis at their back. And the flash of yellow light that cut a swath through them.

"Arashi." The old familiar name escaped her lips. He had made it!

Ishida laughed maniacally. "The Taichou is Back!"

Yuriko smirked and yelled. "Don't drop the barrier Usagi-chan! Hold it as long as you can!"

Even as fast as Minato and the other Konoha nins were killing Iwa-nins there were still too many. Half a dozen jounins moved like juggernauts towards the one responsible for their failure, the one who raised and held the barrier against them.

"Kill the Bitch!" The jounin snarled. "Save her corpse if you can!" Iwa could not allow Konoha to retain such a valuable kekkai genkai or jutsu.

Usagi cried out as ninjutsu after ninjutsu smashed against her barrier. Then they realized the barrier was giving a fraction after each impact so they began using C-class doton jutsus to smash small boulders against it.

Usagi sagged, feeling each impact strain her concentration. It was too difficult to restore the old integrity. She could feel it wavering as black spots danced in her vision, as her taxed body began shutting down. It was too much.

A fierce resentment sparked to life. She had survived so much! She wasn't going to die at the hands of some no-name nobody! Adrenaline surged giving her a renewed boost as she contracted the barrier to the most compact sphere she could manage around the comatose Konoha nins and herself.

She sagged to her knees, still holding tightly to the staff to remain upright. Her eyes burned, her pulse raced. She could see the bodies of friends and enemies falling like broken puppets around her.

Then an Iwa-nin jumped into her face, separated by scant inches and the faltering barrier. He smashed his fist into the barrier, and it gave way a few inches before holding. He smiled unpleasantly and moved to strike again.

Usagi could clearly see he would take pleasure in violating her. The princess and soldier could not handle this sort of threat, not in her condition. Usagi could feel the barrier breaking and the transformation unraveling as she screamed.

"Arashi!!!"

She could feel the hard rough fingers around her throat choking her. Usagi regretted not holding out long enough to use the syringes on Nayami, Goten, and Jiro. She clawed weakly at the thick hard forearms, struggling for breath. And then she gasped as red liquid splashed on her face. Through her blurry vision she could see the point of a katana through the Iwa jounins throat and Minatos familiar face framed with the spikey blonde halo behind the jounin who was collapsing half on her, half on the ground.

"Minato-kun." She whispered before she blacked out.

... ... End Flashback Ooo…

Minato beamed. "You should have seen her Sandaime-sama! I have seen jounins with less grit than Usa-chan! Ishida-san told me if Usagi had not thrown a fuss they would have abandoned the outpost and run a retreat. That move would have left them completely vulnerable to a pursuing enemy to be cut down. And if she didn't hold the barrier as long as she did, to give me enough time to get the message, none of them inside the barrier would have survived. Without her distracting their attention I would not have had the chance to use my Hiraishin no jutsu!"

Sarutobi smiled. "You are proud of her."

"Of course! She did what few jounins ever managed to do. She maintained a perfect defense against ten complete Iwa battalions intent on destroying her!"

"Then can I safely assume she will be changing her name to Namikaze Usagi in the near future?" Sarutobi inquired with feigned disinterest.

Minato blushed but nodded. "Hai. Not immediately but soon."

Sarutobi puffed on his pipe. "I look forward to it."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Hope this filled some of the gaps left from where Usagi was left holding the barrier against the Iwa battalions.

AN: For those wondering why I'm saying Hiraishin no Jutsu is chakra intensive in this and the previous chapter please consider this. Minato is 'carrying' passengers with him. It adds mass and requires more power/chakra. Think of rocket payloads. If it was just him it would not be so difficult. If it was it would not be practical to use in combat.

Review, Review, Review


	8. Meetings: Kakashi & Rin

Summary: Usagi meets Minatos students and gives Kakashi a good talking down.

Review Responses:

- Everyone looking for Senshi action, tough luck. They will not be making an appearance in this story. Pluto does not have the power to cross dimensional barriers on the necessary grand scale.

- Names... I got a lot of them from other anime/manga. Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho among others.

- Minatos eyes ... I know most blondes have blue eyes but some have brown/hazel eyes. Usagi is a blue-eyed blonde, I wanted Minato to be different.

- Naruto fans... I'm afraid he won't get that much action, not in this story. It is primarily focusing on Minato and Usagi and will end soon after he's born. Just about 4-5 more chapters.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Meetings : Kakashi & Rin Ooo...

"It's so romantic!" Soiroku Rin squealed as she clasped her hands starry eyed. "Minato-sensei is going to get married!"

Kakashi huffed. "You don't know that Rin. Sensei has been chasing after Uzumaki-san for years now. What makes you think he's going to marry someone he hasn't seen in years?"

A low raspy chuckle, drew the attention of the chuunin kunoichi and her jounin companion. Both stared at the owner of the ramen stand they were dining in, Ichiraku Teuchi. The ramen chef smiled at the young nins.

"You two haven't seen Minato-sans companion, have you." It was more of a statement than a question.

The pair looked at each other and shook their heads in unison.

"Iie," Rin admitted. "I've been on courier duty, Kakashi-kun has been on patrol duty. We just got back a few days ago and finished the debriefing. I was too tired to go and see Minato-sensei though I did send a note asking to meet up with us."

Teuchi nodded sagely. "Ahhh. You didn't see The Kiss."

Rin perked up. "You saw The Kiss?!? Please tell me about it Teuchi-san. Please, please, please!" She pouted. "Everyone keeps talking about it!"

Teuchi chuckled and wiped his hands on a dish towel before leaning on the bar across from the nins with a reminiscing look on his face.

"Believe it or not I saw the entire thing Rin-san. Your teacher had just returned from the border with his entire team. No one expected them to hold the line where they did but they did. Thanks to Minato-sans new friend. She refused to move because it would mean the wounded would have to be given a quick death. She used her kekkai genkai and fuuin jutsus to cast a barrier and hold it against fifteen waves of Iwa nins! Ten battalions in all!"

Kakashis usually bored expression was discarded, his shock bare for all to see.

Rins eyes widened with awe and intrigue.

"I heard her name is Tenshiko Usagi, is that right Teuchi-san?"

"Hai, Rin-san. Usagi-san held the barrier for nearly four days. The Iwa-nins were so furious at being thwarted they did not notice Minato-san and his squad moving in using his new technique. Before they realized it they were mown down like grass."

"Teuchi-san! I can find this out from Minato-sensei! I want to know more about Tenshiko-san!" Rin whined. "What of The Kiss?"

Teuchi blinked before continuing. "I was picking up my monthly shipment of specialty ingredients when I saw it. Minato-san and his squad were walking down the Main Avenue to the Hokage Tower for the debriefing. They were moving slowly so everyone could see all the squads assigned to the Outpost had returned with so few casualties.

"I don't know if you've heard but Usagi-san is Very Beautiful. Her hair is like gold silk with a silver sheen. She is not very tall but she draws the eye very easily. First because she wears her hair in an odd style that looks very much like Hiragushi Kentous little girl Tenten. Second because of her eyes." He drifted off, drawn by the memory before returning to the present. "They are very… attractive." He flapped his hands. "I don't know how else to describe it. When she looks at you and smiles you get this feeling that everything will be all right, that she will help you with whatever problems you might have. They draw attention and keep it."

Kakashi sharpened. "Genjutsu?"

Teuchi snorted. "Trust me it is Not! Several of the Council and Clans tried to find evidence she was using genjutsu and chakra to manipulate Minato-san and they found squat! It is just her nature." Then he frowned. "I never realized it but Minato-san is like that. Very solid and stable. Gives the sense of being trustworthy. Makes friends very easily."

The pair blinked. It was true. Their teacher was like that. Rin decided to reserve judgment until she met Tenshiko Usagi herself. Then Teuchi continued.

"Anyway, I was carrying my parcels when I saw It. I guess Minato-san did not like the young whelps eyeing her like a piece of meat so he let loose some of his killing intent. Trust me when I say I nearly wet myself. Some of the young punks nearby did lose control of the bowels and needed to change their pants.

"I couldn't hear what they were talking about by Usagi-san was standing very close to him, his arm across her shoulders. And then she stopped and stood in front of him. Before anyone could blink she grabbed his vest and pulled him down to kiss him." He smiled at the memory. "It was ten seconds before Minato-san responded and put his arms around her." He blushed slightly. "It was a full two minutes before they broke apart. Several of the shinobis from the outpost swapped ryou as though settling a bet. I think this was something they had been expecting for a while.

"When they finally stopped kissing all the villagers present started clapping. The two blushed before Minato-san vanished with Usagi-san using that leaf and wind swirl vanishing trick you shinobis do."

"Shunshin." Kakashi interpreted.

Teuchi shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. Anyways I didn't see them until a few days later. Minato-san stopped by and introduced me to Usagi-san before having some ramen; ever since they've been pretty regular customers though they mostly order take-out to avoid the gawkers and nosy gossips. Most of the folks like her but some of the old biddies can't let it rest. They want to know everything about her and Usagi-san is as tight lipped as some of those old clans when it comes to her history and private life. I heard from my contacts in the Hokage Tower that the Sandaime has accepted her application for residency. She doesn't seem interested in training as a kunoichi but she has spent lots of hours in the hospitals. Her kekkai genkai is geared towards healing as well as barriers."

Rin nodded slowly. "Teuchi-san, would you say Minato-sensei is serious about her?"

A soft familiar chuckle interrupted the trio.

The two young nins turned around with guilty sheepish expressions to face the newcomer.

"I would say I am." Namikaze Minato grinned, his arm around a blonde shorter woman with a faintly amused expression.

Rin eeped. "Sorry Minato-sensei! Just curious you know!"

He chuckled. "Usa-koi, these two are my old genin students, Hatake Kakashi and Soiroku Rin. Kashi-kun, Rin-chan, meet Tenshiko Usagi."

Rin stared at the blonde woman curious. Minato-sensei had been completely infatuated with Uzumaki Kushina, he had practically bent backwards for her. What was so special about this woman that he did a complete about face?

As though reading her mind he answered. "Usa is an old friend of mine from before Konoha. I would say she knows me best even though we've spent years apart."

Kakashi looked bored. "You can't be serious Minato-sensei! You knew each other when you were kids! You are a shinobi now and have nothing in common with her!"

To the genius shock it was the civilian who answered. "You know nothing about your teacher Hatake-san. All you know is what he chooses to reveal."

Kakashi scoffed. "You don't know a thing about what it is like to be a shinobi or killing."

To his shock she merely smiled. "And you are but a child who thinks he knows everything." She turned and looked up at her companion. "Orion would have beaten the snot out of an enlisted soldier who dared to speak so to an officer."

Minato chuckled. "Shinobis do not work on the same rigid principles as armies. Rules and chains of command are more flexible. A certain amount of give is necessary in a team."

Usagi just shook her head. "This is insubordination. He doubts your judgment. Today he questions your personal choices. Tomorrow he will question your command decisions." She focused cold chilly eyes on the new jounin who suddenly felt the urge to run and hide. "First it is the little things. Soon it will be the big issues. That cannot be tolerated in any sort of unit, fighting or not."

Minato blinked and glanced at Usagi then his old student. "You are right, but strictly speaking he is no longer my subordinate but simply an old student."

Usagi snorted. "He is a little brat who has had everything come to him too easily. He might have suffered personal loss but he has learnt nothing from it."

Kakashi stiffened at this slur. Who was this civilian to make light of his loss?

Blue eyes focused with laser-sharp intent on Kakashi. The young nin felt like she was reading his soul and thoughts.

"This one is like Chiba Mamoru. Yes, he lost his parents at a young age due to tragic circumstances but after that he refused to form ties to others, to heal and move on. He clings to the past, the friends that were, that could have been, that never were, that never can be. He ignores those alive in front of him in favor of the dead who cannot make demands on him. He might accept love and adulation as his due but he will never reciprocate it. He will take and take without giving anything in return."

Minato frowned. "What do you mean Usa?"

Usagi did not move her eyes from Kakashi. "When was the last time the boy did something for himself or for another? When did he prepare a meal for a friend or go out on a date? Has he ever arranged a birthday party or hosted a social gathering? Does he have hobbies or friends outside of the usual shinobi activities or does he exclude everything that doesn't have to do with his job? Is he purely intent on a future goal that he forgets about the present and the people around him? Does he forget that he is human first and that all humans are social animals? Is he the type to hide behind masks and pretenses in order to deny reality? Or is he—?"

"Stop!" Minato was frowning now as he eyed his old student. "You've made your point Usa. Kashi-kun is a little bit too devoted to becoming the perfect shinobi."

Usagi snorted and moved around the two shell-shocked nins towards the bar. "He is already on the path to self destruction Minato-kun. There is no such thing as perfection. We are all flawed beings living in an imperfect world." She smiled at Teuchi. "Double the usual order to go Teuchi-san."

The ramen chef blinked and nodded. "Hai." And then he vanished into the back to prepare the take-out order.

Usagi turned to the spikey haired blonde who was studying his old student with a pensive expression. He looked at her with a distracted smile when she touched his arm.

"What would you suggest?" Minato inquired mildly. He had struggled to instill the basics of teamwork and trust in Kakashi. When Obito died all the progress was undone and distorted. Then Team 7 was broken up once the war with Iwa broke out.

Usagi blinked and frowned thoughtfully as she tapped her pursed lips with a finger.

"I'm not sure. If it was peace-time or you had the manpower to spare I'd suspend him for a few months and reduce his rank. Force him to see a counselor and do some community service that requires interaction with people."

Minato blinked. "What do you mean?"

Usagi waved her hand. "Clown duty at childrens birthday parties, receptionist work at a hospital or community centre, teach some childrens team sport, take a group of kids out camping or on a day trip." Blue eyes honed on the sputtering jounin. "Children are the future. You fight to live but those who are truly strong have a reason to be strong, to protect others who are weaker, their families, their children. If you have no reason to struggle beyond perceived limits how can you grow? As a human being and as a warrior?"

At this point Teuchi returned with two takeout bags.

Usagi accepted them with a large smile. "Thank you Teuchi-san! Please add it to our tab."

"Of course!"

Usagi turned to Rin with a warmer smile. "You are welcome to join us for dinner Soiroku-san. We will be at Minato-kuns place." She glanced at the shell-shocked Kakashi. "I'm not certain about him though. You might want to drop him off somewhere safe since he seems completely out of it."

Minato chuckled. "If Kashi-kun snaps out of it he is welcome to join us also." He took one of the bags from Usagi. "There will be more than enough ramen for him as well."

And then the couple walked out of the ramen bar.

Rin stared at Kakashi feeling slightly confused and off-balance. The prodigy had never lost his cool, had never gone shell-shocked, had never allowed words to affect him so deeply.

Rin knew she could probably snap him out of it with a slap but she was reluctant to do so. Whatever Usagi had said had struck a chord in Kakashi to have affected him. Hopefully it would be enough of an impetus to make him change and open up. Rin highly doubted that; Obito was the one who reacted to dares and scorn, Kakashi was more of the type to ignore others and do his own thing.

Then she was proven wrong.

Kakashi blinked and clenched his hands so tightly they trembled.

"I'm not weak!" He growled.

Rin blinked. What was he talking about?

Kakashi glowered, a sullen aura emitting from him. "I'm not weak!" He repeated.

Rin merely made a non-committal noise. "Do you want to go home or do you want to go to senseis for dinner?" She inquired in mild tones.

Kakashi crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm going to senseis!" Then he frowned. "But first I want to get something for them."

Rin hid a smile. Kakashi was never polite enough to take something when invited to dinner. "It is expected to take a gift like dessert or drinks when invited to dinner. We can pick up a box of dangos for dessert on the way." She suggested mildly.

Kakashi blinked but nodded hesitantly. He was not too used at being a polite guest; most of the time he just dropped in, ate, and left.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Kakashi has not yet adopted Obitos always-late habits or lost his rigid shinobi-first genius-always-right mentality. I think it is a reaction/defense he adopted after losing all of his genin team in Canonverse.

AN: I'm not sure of Rins last name so I'm making one up - Soiroku Rin

Review, Review, Review


	9. Meetings: Kushina

Summary: Minatos old crush finds out about his new love interest.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Meetings : Kushina Ooo...

Uzumaki Kushina rolled her shoulders absently in an effort to relax the worst of the strain in them. Carrying supply packs and running for two days straight after heavy fighting took its toll even on ANBU.

She leaned back to allow the luke-warm water of the ANBU showers wash over her head.

An eager gossipy female voice spoke over the sounds of water splashing. "Have you heard? Namikaze-san has been seeing that civilian pretty regularly. She isn't wearing a ring but everyone says she is going to before he is deployed out again."

"Mmmm. I did hear something like that. What's her name? Tenshi something…"

"Tenshiko Usagi." The gossip inserted smoothly.

"Yes. The taichou calls her Usa-koi." A third voice giggled. Kushina stiffened recognizing Yuuhi Keiko. The genjutsu specialist on Minatos team never liked her.

"You know her Keiko-san?"

"Oh yes! I met her a few days after she contacted the taichou and was cleared. I was on guard duty for a few weeks before it became clear she had no harmful intentions towards us or Konoha. We got to know each other pretty well I'd say. There were few women out there and its easy to get tired of the usual routine."

"Is it true? Does she have a kekkai genkai?"

"Uh huh. It is more of a defensive thing. I've seen her heal and raise barriers." Keiko chuckled. "The Inuzuka nin-dogs love her. She always spoil them with play games. I imagine she'd make a good mother. The taichous children are going to be really powerful shinobis or medics."

"I don't understand though. Why isn't she a kunoichi then?"

"Usagi-chan doesn't like fighting too much. She will in order to defend herself and her friends but she won't actively go out and kill on orders." Keiko explained.

"If she is one of those pacifists why is she marrying a shinobi?"

Keiko laughed uproariously. "Pacifist? Usagi-chan? You've got to be joking! She has a mean right hook and very loud voice when it comes to making her point. She just doesn't like to fight. Doesn't mean she is bad at it." Keiko became more thoughtful. "The truth is I've never seen her in a taijutsu or ninjutsu battle. Since she isn't applying into the shinobi ranks there isn't any reason to test her for that."

"So it is true then? She is joining the hospital as a civilian medic?"

"Hai. But to be honest her healing skills are best suited on the battlefield. She can pull off miracles I doubt even Tsunade-sama could."

"What do you mean?" Everyone knew the Slug Sannin was reputed as the greatest medic currently alive.

"Usagi-chan doesn't heal using chakra. She uses something else, her kekkai genkai and some other type of energy. It can heal and restore without costing the patient, only the healer. She can't teach her techniques to anyone else because no one has the correct type of energy and massive reserves. Yuriko-chan tried using it once and had to take two soldier pills after healing a Level 1 puncture. She couldn't move for hours after that."

"But any children she has…"

"Will more than likely be able to do what she does." Keiko concluded smugly. "Trust me every single clan sent several of their brats sniffing after her like dogs after a bitch in heat. The taichou was Not happy especially when the idiot Main House Hyuuga tried to force Usagi-chan into 'seeing the light'." She explained with scorn.

"So that's why Hyuuga Soujiro has been on the wounded list." The kunoichi chuckled maliciously. "That bastard is too proud of his status and kekkai genkai. He enjoys going through the kunoichi ranks like tissue paper."

Keiko chuckled. "He won't be for a few weeks now. Not with so many fractures and pinched nerves. The medics insisted he stay side-lined for observation since all the injuries could not be healed with chakra. The Hokage made it very clear that shinobis returning to the frontlines had priority over civilians or those staying behind."

"I've never heard of a healing kekkai genkai." Another woman admitted. "I can see why the Hokage would favor her application for citizenship even though she is not a kunoichi. Do you know where she came from?"

"From the taichous old village. She was a childhood friend. They were separated by the raids and attacks. She went missing and the taichou was brought to Konoha."

"Where has she been all this time then?"

"Not too sure. I'm sure she has told the taichou and the Hokage but she is very tight lipped about her past. She has had a difficult life."

"Well, if she is marrying Namikaze-san she is asking for a hard life. A civilian marrying a shinobi will have a hard time adjusting."

Keiko snorted. "She adjusted pretty easily to the frontlines. She is used to fighting, she just prefers civilian status."

"I don't know, if she is marrying Namikaze-san their children will most likely be shinobi. If she lives in Konoha--."

"I'm certain they've talked about this and know what they are doing." Another voice interrupted the conversation.

"Yuriko-chan! I thought you were on duty at the hospital?"

"I switched shifts with Isami. I have a date tonight."

"Oh really? With who?" Keiko inquired in coy tones.

"Ishida-kun."

"Urameshi Ishida?" Keiko squealed in disbelief.

"Yes. He has a nice sense of humor. He also shares my interest in calligraphy and ink sketching." Yuriko murmured.

"Are you sure about this?" Keiko inquired worriedly. "Same squad relationships tend to fall apart because of the strain."

"I know. I applied for a transfer to a mobile medic team. It will give me some time to learn some new techniques and brush up on my skills. I've gotten too used to having someone like Usagi-chan around."

"Hmm. You are right about one thing though, we've all gotten used to having Usagi-chan around. It won't be the same without her."

Uzumaki Kushinas hands shook as she made her discreet escape from the ANBU showers. Her mind was numb as she robotically dressed in clean clothes and made her way out.

It could not be true. Namikaze was hers! Hers! Oh, sure she found him a tad boring with his tendency towards caution, Kushina preferred a bit of excitement in her romances, but it didn't matter! He had chased after her for so long he was an expected stable factor in her life, someone she could always depend on. They had to be lying!

Yes, that was it. It was just a big hoax, a sham created by those bitches! She just had to go see Minato and smile prettily and say she was just under stress when she sent that letter; then he would immediately drop everything to agree to whatever she wanted.

Quickly she made her way to Ichirakus. Minato was always hanging around that place with his old students and friends. Even if he wasn't there the ramen chef would know where he was. If not she could try the Mission Room.

With a plan of action in mind Uzumaki Kushina made her way towards the Commercial District of Konoha and a particular ramen stand.

- - -

Haruno Yuriko and Yuuhi Keiko watched with dispassionate eyes as the red-headed kunoichi made her way towards Ichirakus. They had known of the eavesdropper in the ANBU showers and had taken steps to ensure the bitch knew well and good what was happening.

"She's not going to let him go, not without being smacked in the face with reality." Keiko murmured dispassionately, red eyes training the other kunoichi.

"Then let her be smacked in the face. Usagi-chan knows about her so Uzumaki cannot play the other lover card to make her run."

Keiko grinned viciously. "Then let's go watch the disaster. I want to see that bitch realize she's lost pure gold."

...ooOoo...

Ichiraku Teuchi sighed as his sharp knife sliced and diced ingredients for his ramen pots. Business was good despite the war tensions so he couldn't really complain. Shinobis were good customers since they tended to eat and run since they had little time to cook meals.

"Teuchi-san!"

Teuchi perked up and stared at his favorite couple, Namikaze Minato and Tenshiko Usagi. "Minato-san! Usagi-san! What brings you two here! It is a bit early for dinner."

Minato grinned and lifted the small delicate hand he held tightly. Sparks flashed from a ring on Usagis left hand.

"Congratulate us Teuchi-san! We are engaged!"

Teuchi dropped his knife and came around the bar wiping his hands. "For real? None of the 'we're taking it slow' crap?"

Usagi laughed, the sound of melodious bells. "No, we are getting married. We're waiting for Minato-kuns old sensei to return for the ceremony."

"When is it going to be? Where?"

"It is going to be a private quick ceremony in the Hokage Tower." Minato admitted. "Two days after Jiraiya gets here we're going to get married. We don't have the time, energy, or extended family support for a big ceremony or reception, not with the war against Iwa."

Teuchi frowned. What they said was right but it wasn't right! Every married couple deserved a reception of some sort. But given the time constraints he could see their point.

"Have you talked with the Hokage?"

Usagi smiled brilliantly. "Hai. Sandaime-sama has agreed to perform the ceremony." She reached out to squeeze Teuchis hand. "I know Asuko-san must be feeling really tired so far in her pregnancy but we'd really appreciate it if the two of you could be there. We'll send a message once the date and time is set."

Teuchi nodded. "Of course. I would be honored."

Minato smiled broadly before wrapping his arm around his fiancés shoulders. "Thank you Teuchi-san. I have to go find my students now."

Teuchi nodded again. "I understand. Congratulations Minato-san, Usagi-san." And then he watched the golden couple leave the ramen stand.

At that moment he made a firm resolution to have a reception of some sort for the couple. If anyone in Konoha deserved it they did. Quickly he went over his list of contacts and those who owed him favors.

- - -

Minato grinned feeling so very free for the first time in a long while. He dropped a kiss against her temple and nuzzled the soft strands of pale gold hair. He could see more silver than there were a few weeks ago. In a few months her whole head would be platinum.

"Minato-kun!" A familiar voice broke his cheer.

Minato blinked and stared into the familiar cat-like face of a blue-eyed red-haired kunoichi.

"Kushina-san." He spoke formally feeling a bit confused. "I thought your team was deployed on frontline eight."

Uzumaki Kushina shrugged, a fluid gesture that drew attention to her prominent curves. She frowned internally when she realized his eyes never moved below her chin.

"I was on the frontlines. An espionage mission was completed early. My team was providing backup cover for the retreat." She stared at the calm even sapphire gaze of the silvering blonde standing so close to Minato. "Who is your friend?" And her world cracked upon hearing his response.

"Usa-koi, meet Uzumaki Kushina. Kushina-san, this is my fiancé, Tenshiko Usagi."

Kushina plowed through the shock. "Your fiancé? Isn't that a bit fast?"

Minatos expression was calm. "Perhaps. But the both of us feel it is best to seize what happiness we can today since tomorrow has no guarantees."

Kushina recoiled internally at that jab. She forced herself to smile politely. "Well then, congratulations."

Then the civilian spoke, her calm eyes holding traces of compassion and understanding. "We understand each other Uzumaki-san. You might say our souls speak with no words. Both of us know that sometimes we must let go of the past to move on and Live."

Minato smiled down warmly at her. When their eyes met Kushina could feel the heat ignite between the pair. At that moment Kushina knew they were going to some private place to go at each other. As though in response to her thoughts the couple made polite farewells and moved away.

Kushina watched them for several minutes. Civilians and shinobis moved around her standing in the middle of a busy public avenue. Her ego tried to deny what her logic was concluding about the recent encounter.

"I've lost him." She did not recognize the faint thin disbelieving voice as hers.

"Yes you have." Kushina spun on the balls of her feet to stare at the Haruno Yuriko and Yuuhi Keiko. She must have been really off to have missed their presence.

To her surprise their expressions were carefully neutral without any of the gloating pleasure she had expected.

"Yes you have." Yuriko repeated firmly. "If you have any brains you will not make any trouble for the taichou. Usagi-chan knows everything about you. She might be too gentle for a cat fight but we will be more than happy to fight on her behalf." Yuriko spoke with emphasis.

"The taichou is the loyal type. He is committed to Usagi-chan now. Don't try to guilt him because it won't work. You broke up with him by letter before they were reunited or even became serious about each other. You have no right to interfere."

And then the two kunoichis vanished in a swirl of leaves and air leaving one red-haired kunoichi standing in the middle of the crowd.

- - -

Usagi burrowed under Minatos arm burying her nose into the dense material of his flak vest. It smelled faintly of herbs like the rest of his clothes. Minato had made a fuss about using scents in his laundry but had conceded to natural resins and pine.

She wasn't too worried about Uzumaki. Minato had made his intentions quite clear from the start; he was committed to Tenshiko Usagi now. But still he had chased after her for so long, there would be regrets at the least.

"How do you feel now that you saw her?"

Minato blinked and stared down at the blonde head. Usagis voice was calm, simply inquiring with no hints of fear or uneasiness. Firmly he gathered his thoughts together.

"I don't feel much about her. Now I wonder why I chased her for so long." He admitted.

Usagi laughed. "You are speaking to the choir Minato-kun. What do you think? About Why you chased her?"

Minato considered the question before answering slowly. "I was looking for something to fill the void, the emptiness. I was alone for so long Usa, it wasn't something I was used to. There were always relatives and friends and family before." There was a pause. "Kushina was so alive, so vivacious, kind of like you. She could make everyone laugh and relax with her jokes." He frowned. "But she also had a vicious temper at times."

Usagi laughed. "She sounds like Rei." She looked up at him. "It also sounds like she is not ready to commit."

Minato snorted. "I could have told you that. She's been through so many lovers and relationships I can't keep track of them all!"

"Mmm. I hope she finds whatever she is looking for."

"Why?"

"Because if she doesn't she'll start wondering what she missed out on you and start sniffing around." Usagis voice turned steely. "If she tries to make a move on you she will experience the dark side of my powers." She noticed his confusion. "Healing powers can very easily be used for killing. If she angers me I Will over load her energy pathways. She will live but she will never be able to channel again."

Minato winced. "Trust me Usa-koi, I'm definitely Not interested in her anymore."

"I trust you Minato-kun. I will ignore her as well but if she persists…" Usagi trailed off.

Minato nodded agreeably. "I'll inform Sandaime-sama and Kushinas taichou."

Usagi smiled and twisted her fingers in the material of his shirt. "Forget about Kushina." She tugged him down to her face. "Think about us."

Minato smirked. "Oh I am Usa. I don't want you arrested for assaulting a kunoichi before we get married." And then he kissed her hard.

Usagi moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Kushina isn't a complete bitch, just a young woman not ready to commit. Impending death and loss can have two possible reactions… (1) clear your affairs and loose ends and try to enjoy what you have now (2) party hard and reckless without care and let tomorrow come and take care of things then.

Review, Review, Review


	10. Meetings: Sannin & Council

Summary: Usagi meets Jiraiya and the Konoha Council reactions are revealed

Review Responses: Thank you for your reviews and encouragements, I'm going to specifically answer some that have some bearing on the story.

- Sakura Lisel About Pluto... Before Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity was awakened Sailor Pluto had full access to the powers bestowed upon her by the Lunarian Queen and by her status as Senshi. When Usagi 'cut' all ties in the first chapter 'Unraveling' she literally slashed the Senshis access to the full range of their potential. They can 'power up' but they cannot use the high level destructive techniques. Think of it as a fail safe or control that was agreed upon in the Silver Millenium.

- Winter Alais About Tenten. That was a genuine mistake on my part. Tenten of Maitou Gais team is only a year older than Naruto, she would be a newborn at most, most likely not even born. Consider this as a OC character that just happens to have the same name and appearance. An elder cousin of the Weapons Mistress who died in Naruto-Canon. Some families do have traditions of naming children. I know one where the girls are always named after the fathers mother.

- Taiki and others wanting to know about Minato and Usagi... All of you will be pleasantly surprised by the ending (smiles).

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Meetings : The Sannin & Council Ooo...

"Itai!!"

Tsunade couldn't resist the belly laugh that escaped her at the sight of her old teammate Jiraiya being given the smack down by a not-kunoichi. She smirked and reached out to touch the younger womans shoulder.

"Good job. The pervert needs a thorough thrashing on a regular basis."

Usagi blushed and smiled shyly at the voluptuous woman. She was not taken in by the appearance of youth like most others. She could see the age and experience in honey brown eyes. Of course Usagi had seen much older eyes in the young looking faces of her soulmother mother and Setsuna. She blinked and pushed away the pain the memories evoked and smiled.

"Arigatou kunoichi-san." Usagi frowned mildly at older shinobi with a wild mane of white hair down his back rubbing the bruises created by Usagi wielding an oversized tote. "I'm not quite used to males who are so in my face about what should be private."

The blonde woman with her hair in two pigtail braids snorted. "Honey, that idiot is a pervert. He peeks on women in public baths. He has absolutely no shame when it comes to voyeurism. Of course he'd ask someone as pretty as you to model nude for him."

Usagi blinked. "But I'm engaged. If I'm going to pose for anyone it will be Minato-kun."

Both older nins blinked. The man turned serious and got to his feet. "Namikaze Minato?"

Usagi tilted her head. "Uh, yes." She looked around the bustling neighborhood from her position under the tree set in the middle of the market square. "I'm supposed to meet Minato-kun and his old sensei here." She frowned. "I guess both of them are running late."

The shinobi grinned wildly. "My old student might be running late but I'm here!" Seeing her lack of comprehension he introduced himself. "My name is Jiraiya, the Gama Sannin." He waved at his busty companion. "That is Tsunade, the Slug Sannin."

Usagis eyes widened. "Jiraiya. Minato-kuns old sensei!"

Jiraiya winked. "That's me!" Then his expression turned sober. "Knowing that would you reconsider your decision to model for me?"

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade roared and slammed her old teammate straight into the ground with a chakra enhanced punch to the head. She smiled more reassuringly at the young woman. "Don't worry about the idiot. All he does is look. If he crosses the line just let me or Minato know." She smirked. "The boy enjoys thrashing Jiraiya."

Jiraiya scowled as he levered himself out of the hold in the ground. Then he really looked at the young woman whom his old student had raved about. And he could perfectly understand why Minato was in such a rush to marry Tenshiko Usagi. Such a prize like this would never stay unclaimed. Even if they loved each other the stresses of a long separation without the reassuring bonds of marriage would tear them apart. The moment Minato left for the frontlines every clan in Konoha would send their sons and nephews to court, seduce, or even drug or genjutsu the blonde woman into wedding into Their clan. Especially if she was capable of all Minato said she was.

Jiraiya was determined to ensure his student got the happiness he was reaching out for.

...ooOoo...

Minato chuckled softly as he prepared a cup of herbal tea. It had been an enjoyable evening, going out with his old jounin sensei and the other Sannin. He carried two mugs to the Spartan living room.

Usagi smiled up at him from her seat on the tatami mats, her shapely legs folded gracefully underneath her. They had just returned from the semi-formal dinner in one of the more expensive restaurants.

Gracefully he handed one of the mugs to her before sitting beside her, his hakama clad legs crossed in a meditative stance.

He watched as Usagi sipped her tea, the moonlight shining through the sheer curtains, dancing on her creamy skin and mauve cotton yukata printed with green vines. After some time he spoke, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Well? What do you think of them?"

Usagi turned her head to meet his eyes squarely.

"Jiraiya is a pervert. But he is the most dependable and stable of all three. If I was a leader he would be my ace, my trusted second. He is the most comfortable with who he is. When we have children I would like him to be godfather.

"Tsunade is unstable, fragile. She reminds me of crystal; beautiful, flashy, and so easily to splinter with a precise calculated amount of force. She needs to find purpose, a reason to fight and Live, or she will drown in whatever troubles her.

"Orochimaru… Orochimaru is evil." Minato blinked but remained silent. Encouraged Usagi continued. "He feels tainted, corrupted. His energy leans heavily towards negativity and he doesn't show any signs of trying to rebalance or counter that taint." She frowned. She had not liked the way the Snake Sannin pressed her for details about her healing abilities, her kekkai genkai. There had been something in his eyes… Serious blue eyes stared gravely into steady brown ones. "Do not trust him. He feels like Beryl, willingly tainted with no remorse or desire to go back."

Minato frowned slightly but nodded. It fit with his personal impressions about Jiraiyas old teammate. Orochimarus thirst for More made him uneasy. Lust for Power untempered by Wisdom or Compassion… It was not a wise combination.

...ooOoo...

Utatane Koharu frowned as she listened to the bickering going around the Council Table. All over a no-clan civilian immigrant who might hold the greatest kekkai genkai for Konohas future. Currently most kekkai genkai were geared towards offense and tracking, none had ever considered the defense or healing as acceptable… Until now.

Tenshiko Usagi held off a full ten squadrons of Iwa nins led by elites. She healed wounds that would have been considered untreatable by a regular medic-nin. Her stamina and capacity to draw and manipulate her unclassified energy and kekkai genkai were phenomenal.

One part of Koharu mourned the loss of such potential, a kunoichi who could possibly outclass Tsunade herself, the other part was more practical. As a civilian and married Tenshiko would have children, several offspring who would potentially receive her kekkai genkai and grow to be Konoha nins. Now the only issue at hand was just who would be marrying her. It did not help especially since the woman had refused all suitors sent to court her. Of course it had only sparked male egos and competitiveness when she made clear her preference for a no-name, Namikaze Minato.

Each clan had their own argument, and their opponents had their counters.

The Hyuuga did not want another to gain preminence or influence and sought to absorb the kekkai genkai into their own ranks.

The Uchiha wished to do the same, hoping the influx of a potent kekkai genkai would solidify their first-place rank in the shinobi clans.

Several lesser clans had their same ideas.

No one wanted to lose such a valuable bloodline to their competitors.

Koharu shook her head faintly and looked at her old teammate. Sarutobi was smiling quietly puffing on his pipe.

"You look amused Saru-kun."

Sarutobi puffed deeply before speaking. "I am. It is amusing to watch children bicker over something that has already been settled."

Koharu narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Sarutobi blinked mildly. "Oh, haven't you heard? Minato-kun asked Usagi to marry him and she said yes. They are getting married tomorrow morning."

Koharu snorted softly. "Smart boy. Settling the issue before someone decides to try something underhand."

Sarutobi smiled. "I wouldn't say that Koharu. Usagi and Minato know there are no guarantees and wish to live with no regrets." Sarutobi tapped his pipe on the arm rest of his chair. "They were waiting for Jiraiya to return and be a witness."

Koharu nodded in comprehension. That explained the Gama Sannins presence in Konoha. Jiraiya spent a lot of time outside Konoha building and expanding his intelligence net.

Then the pair realized the bickering had subsided to leave pin drop silence. Every single face was looking at them.

Uchiha Fugates face was purpling.

"She's marrying Namikaze?!?!" He roared.

Hyuuga Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "You can't be serious Sandaime-sama! Namikaze is a no-name. He is most likely to die in this war without siring any children leaving behind a widow who will most likely leave Konoha to flee from painful memories!"

Sarutobi tamped down on the rage that surged to life within. Once he too had been a no-name. It was his intelligence and determination that had drawn the eye of his teachers, the Shodaime and Nidaime. Just like Minatos drive and passion had made him Jiraiyas favored student even long after he became Chuunin. Aged eyes scanned the faces around him. In each face he could only see a tiny fraction of the Will of Fire that he saw in Minato.

He coughed discreetly and took a long sip of water while he gathered his thoughts.

"You are missing the point. Tenshiko Usagi feels nothing for Konoha. She only came looking for her childhood friend, for Minato-kun. If he dies and she wishes to leave there is nothing I can do to stop her. She is a civilian and not a registered kunoichi. Any attempts at forcing her will be most counter productive. She has made friends among the shinobi ranks and They Will defend her."

"As will I." A deep voice growled. From the shadows the large broad-shouldered frame of the Gama Sannin emerged. His usual jovial expression was nowhere to be seen. "Minato is my student, the son I never had. As his wife Usagi will be my daughter-in-law. If he happens to die I Will protect her." He dared each of them to say a word.

None of them did. By law the clans and council had no rights to infringe on a civilians private life. Forced marriages and enforced breeding to promote the birthing of kekkai genkai bearing infants was practiced in other Hidden Villages but in Konoha only those born to Clans were subjected to Clan Law; a subsect of law that circumvented each Konohan residents basic right to freedom of choice. As an immigrant legally no one could force Tenshiko Usagi to do anything she didn't wish to. Of course if she chose to leave Konoha it was a different story but given the Gama Sannins claim of protection it would not be an easy or wise course of action.

Sarutobi hid his smirk as he glanced around the round table. "I suggest you abandon any plans you might have at assassinating Minato-kun or seducing his fiancé." He blinked mildly. "He is an elite jounin who has returned from the war front. If he is attacked in his own home, inside Konoha… it is quite understandable if he uses lethal force to defend himself. The threat of Iwa infiltrators is a very real possibility." He tapped one corner of his mouth. "I believe he has already put five chuunins and two jounins in the hospital when they refused to accept Usagi-chans refusals." His expression hardened. "There is a term for men who force themselves upon unwilling women. Rapists. I do not have any tolerance for shinobis with no self control."

The weaker-souled councilors shivered. Everyone knew of the Incident. The two jounins and one of the chuunins were still in traction. None of the female medics would give them anything but the most basic of treatments. Pressure from their female colleagues made the male medics act in a similar fashion. The shinobis would have to heal the long way, the old fashioned way with very little painkillers.

Hiashi winced. One of the nins 'dissuaded' before the Incident by Namikaze had been a Hyuuga. Fortunately he had not forced himself physically on the woman. If he had Hiashi was certain Namikaze would have sent him to the hospital with similar debilitating fractures. Hyuuga Soujiro had been severely beaten, pride bruised but he was more or less mobile and currently recovering in the Hyuuga Compound.

Satisfied Sarutobi glanced once more around the table. "I believe that is enough discussion about Minato-kun and Usagi-chan. Next on the Agenda is…"

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: The Advisors/Elders have not yet been embittered; the loss of so much in the Kyuubi attack would make most people very cautious, conservative, and resistant to risk. They are still the shinobis the Sandaime fought beside and trusted for most of his reign.

Review, Review, Review


	11. Nominations & Reactions

Summary: Big time jump... Well after the Iwa-Konoha war is over Usagi and Minato have been married for a while and Minato finds out he has been nominated as one of the Candidates to be Yondaime. After Orochimaru finds out just who wins the kage position he bites off more than he can handle.

AN: Apologies for the long silence. I lost internet access for a week and I don't like using public computers especially to upload my work.

Review Responses:

- Thank you for your review tnk. I thought about putting it in Naruto category as well but decided against it. About Minatos eyes I'm not sure about their color but I wanted him to have brown eyes in this story since Usagi is a blue-eyed blonde.

- Everyone else, thanks for your reviews and marking this story as a favourite. I have about 3-4 more chapters.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Nominations & Reactions Ooo...

Usagi stared up at her husband. He was smiling so broadly his grin practically split his face.

"Please repeat that Minato-kun. I think I did not hear you clearly."

Minatos smile became broader, a seeming impossibility. "Sandaime-sama has put my name on the list of Nominees for Yondaime."

A seed of fear surged to life but Usagi strangled it before it took root. Yes, becoming a Hokage Candidate would put Minato-kun in danger, from his competitors and the clans, but when did life come with any guarantees?

A slow smile curved pink lips as Usagi wrapped her arms around her husbands neck.

"Congratulations. Should I be calling you Yondaime-sama now?" She teased softly.

Minatos expression softened. "I'm not Yondaime, just a candidate."

Usagi ignored the cautionary words. "I have faith in you Minato." Her eyes sparkled. "You will become Yondaime. You will fulfill your dream of being Hokage."

Minato kissed her chastely. "Even if I am not chosen I would still be happy. Having you in my life has filled a void that has existed for so long."

Usagi closed her eyes briefly to still the tears. "That is why you will become Hokage. You do not desire the power or influence of the position. You wish to serve this community to the best of your abilities. If Sarutobi-sama does not see that then he is a fool. And I do not believe he is a fool."

Minato blinked when he realized something. "What do you feel Usa-koi?"

Usagi chewed on her lower lip before she spilled her fears. "I am worried. For you, for us. I know how much time a leadership position can consume. I'm not too fond of political maneuvering either." She met his eyes squarely. "I don't want to lose my husband."

Minato was quiet as he absorbed her fears. They were very valid fears, things he could not dismiss easily. Carefully he chose his words.

"I cannot make any promises but to try. I would like you to take an administrative role as well, so we can still have some time together, even if it is just meals and breaks. Your insights and advice would be greatly appreciated; I do not want to hide any part of my life from you."

Usagi tightened her grip around his neck. He was inviting her into his world. He was not shutting her out, telling her she was weak and unwanted, to go play housewife until he was ready to join her. The dam within shattered. She pressed her lips to the hollow at the base of his throat exposed by the unbuttoned open collar.

"Thank you Minato, thank you."

...ooOoo...

Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin of Konoha was furious. He couldn't believe it! Sarutobi-sensei had chosen a wet-behind-the-ears newbie jounin as the Yondaime! He couldn't bear the looks. Everyone had favored him, the most experienced jutsu master and strategic fighter, the Sandaimes favorite student! And Sarutobi-sensei did this!

His clenched fists trembled. He wanted to hurt the no-name, he wanted to slaughter Namikaze, to make him hurt, to make him pay… but that was impossible. The blonde brat was a skilled fighter and his Hiraishin no jutsu made him impossible to catch or predict on the battlefield or training grounds.

Gold slit pupil eyes fell on a particular yukata clad female walking down the busy street followed by two ANBU guards.

But his wife wasn't.

Savage glee filled the Sannins heart as he made plans to kidnap Namikaze Usagi. If he could get her to his hidden lab he could harvest the secrets of her kekkai genkai before killing her and dropping her broken corpse in the middle of Konohas Main Square.

That would show Sarutobi-sensei! That would show them all what a mistake they made selecting Namikaze, a no-name who could not even protect his own wife!

...ooOoo...

Namikaze Usagi came to with a quick start and quickly scanned the room. Something was wrong. Something was not right.

Swiftly she rolled off her bed mentally cursing her bad luck. Usually Minato was always in bed with her but with his new job, the preparations… He had been spending a lot of nights in the Hokage Tower. Of course there were ANBU guards outside and inside but it wasn't the same as having a skilled nin in the same bedroom.

Mentally she debated. Should she try to alert her bodyguards or should she assume they had been taken out by a hypothetical intruder?

She decided to go with the latter and not alert the potential assassin.

Swiftly she pulled on a yukata over her night gown and secured the ties. A kunai and bleeding finger created quick blood seals over the entry-exit points to the room and each corner and wall. Usagi knew she was taking a chance with her plan but instinct urged her to lay the trap. Then she moved to the shadows of an armoire and waited.

There! A shadow!

Instincts honed by years of fighting youma, daemons, and other creatures tinged as the familiar taint of negative energy sizzled across her astral senses. Once the shadow was far enough from the door she released all restrictions on her power.

A surge of brilliant white light filled the room.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

The intruder screamed and burst into flames, writhing in agony under the assault of her purification energies.

It was the Snake Sannin.

Blue eyes narrowed and hardened. Usagi did not relent or let up on her attack. Whatever he had planned it boded no good for her or Minato. He would not get a second chance.

He screamed one last time before bursting into a cloud of ash that floated to settle on the floor in the vague outline of a human being.

Usagi inhaled sharply. Now the question of what to do came to the forefront. Should she claim the kill or feign ignorance? Deciding the latter was best she quickly dressed and prepared a flask of tea and packet of sandwiches; eating even as she packed the carry sack.

The moment she stepped out of front door a Nezumi-masked ANBU appeared. Was he an ally of Orochimaru? If so she could not indicate she suspected him. She was already fatigued from the energy outburst. The only reason why every single nin in Konoha had not been alerted were the blood seals she had drawn to contain sound and energy within the bedroom.

"Is something wrong Namikaze-san?"

Usagi smiled cheerfully. "Not really ANBU-san. Just got up and couldn't get back to sleep. Thought I would go and talk to Minato-kun if he is still awake."

The ANBU nodded. "I will accompany you but it is unlikely Yondaime-sama is awake at this time of the night."

Usagi shrugged. "Perhaps. But I miss him. It is odd knowing he is in Konoha but not at home with me. I've grown used to it during the day, even the long working evenings, but the nights!?!"

The ANBU chuckled. "It will not be like this for too long Namikaze-san. In a few weeks Yondaime-sama will develop a routine that will maximize his efficiency."

Usagi smiled weakly. "Yes, but for now I want to be with my husband."

"Of course."

- - -

"Minato-kun."

Namikaze Minato, the newly instated Yondaime Hokage blinked blearily. What was Usagi doing in the Hokage Tower? He came to in a rush. Was something wrong?

"What is it Usa?" He looked around. There was no one around but Minato sensed the chakra presence of two ANBU nearby, and several others further away.

Her expression was very serious. "I need to talk to you. No one else must hear."

It had to be serious. Swiftly he activated the privacy seal he had etched into the Office floor. It was one of his first self-appointed tasks to reduce espionage leaks. A personalized fuuin jutsu that cast a resonating chakra haze that stymied most forms of eavesdropping jutsus and even enhanced senses.

"What is it?" He watched as she poured two mugs of tea and handed one to him. Her hands were shaking slightly as she ate two sandwiches and drank half a mug of tea.

"Sorry. Big energy drain." She got out between mouthfuls. "Intruder. Orochimaru. Dusted him."

A chill swept down Minatos spine. "Where were the ANBU?"

Usagi shrugged. "Don't know. Got dressed fast and left. A Nezumi-ANBU escorted me here. Not sure if he was a bodyguard or on night patrol. Pretended I was lonely for you. Not that I'm not. You know what I mean."

Minato choked back his laugh at her disjointed words and disgruntled expression. He sipped on his own tea as he watched her eat half of the sandwiches she had prepared. It had to be a massive blast to make her so hungry. How come no one had sensed anything?

"Blood seals to hide energy. He could not get out with barrier seals."

"You took a great risk. What if it was a regular assassin? One not vulnerable to purification?" Minato scolded his wife.

Usagi shrugged. "Would have raised a barrier and held on until dawn."

"What if the assassin set the compound on fire? Or used a poison fog bomb?"

Usagi frowned. "I guess you should be assigning me permanent guards then. Someone with whom I can plan for these contingencies."

Minato nodded slowly. "I will. But for now tell me about Orochimaru."

"I don't know what he was planning and honestly I wasn't going to ask him and give him a chance to escape. A dead threat is not a threat. Get someone to backtrack his activities to figure out what he was doing."

Minato frowned and nodded slowly. "It would be best to keep this quiet for now. It would be understandable that he left, sulking over losing the Hokage position. I'll assign a taskforce to track his resources down saying he might be a missing nin since he has left without permission and he is clearly not on a mission." He glanced at his wife. "Do you want credit for his death?"

Usagi snorted. "Don't be a fool Minato-kun. Tell everyone that Orochimaru is missing and you believe he might be in danger or a potential threat, which I don't care. Let his true end remain an unsolved mystery. But get someone to track down exactly what he was doing! He couldn't have become so tainted by negative energies by just killing humans. He had to be absorbing it from somewhere. Find out Where!" Her eyes were serious.

Minato nodded. "I'll get a team on it. I'll ask them to look for Anko first. She was Orochimarus apprentice and she might know something of his activities."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: I really really believe Usagi could have taken out Orochimaru. (1) His experiments have tainted his energy making him vulnerable to her attacks (2) He doesn't know all she can do (only her barriers and healing powers), that her energy 'purifies' tainted beings.

Review, Review, Review


	12. Aftermath

Summary: A Full Report on what happened and some plans

Review Responses:

- Wal, Sakura Lisel ...Orochimaru has been purified. Literally dusted. In Sailor Moon canon the Black Moon sisters asked to be healed, to have the negative energy removed. Orochimaru didn't want that so his body disintegrated.

- hibari... Apologies for my punctuation. Apostrophes tends to be my weakest point and it isn't something that grammer checks catch.

- tnk... you are going to be pleasantly surprised. Sorry for skipping out on the big wedding scene but you'll be pleasantly surprised with the next few chapters.

- HarbringerLady... You'll find out what Usagis plans are for Kyuubi in this chapter so I'm not going to say anything else.

- In general... There isn't going to be a big enemy per say... just a lot of clean up. Everyone looking for Chibi Usa I will say this... she isn't going to make an appearance in this fic. Perhaps in a sequel... if I get around to it.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Aftermath Ooo...

Six months later Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, read the reports prepared by several independent teams working towards a common objective. The details unearthed were truly disturbing.

"What is it Minato-kun?"

Minato looked up at his wife and unofficial advisor. She was pregnant, seven months along and it showed in her ripe curves and slow careful movements. It terrified him. She could have so easily miscarried in her efforts to defeat Orochimaru.

"What is it?" The insistent demand for his attention could not be denied.

"I've got the preliminary reports but the leaders of each group is pretty certain of what the report contains. Anything else found will simply cement the conclusions drawn."

Usagi tilted her head to one side as she came around the massive desk and settled against the edge of surface. It was her favored place as it allowed her to get up and move quickly, away from him or towards him.

Minato handed the scrolls to his wife wordlessly and watched as she scanned the reports and became paler with each one. After the fourth scroll she looked up, her lips pinched and bloodless with anxiety.

"Minato, I never imagined it would be this bad… I thought he was bargaining with a lesser youma for damage resistance, or advanced healing. Not the Bijuus for immortality!"

Seeing her tremble the Hokage reached out and settled her on his lap wrapping his arms around her firmly.

"It is not your fault. If anything I am grateful for you, for what you have done for Konoha. If things had progressed I would have sent regular ANBU against him and they would have been slaughtered and used as subjects for his monstrous experiments."

Usagi shivered as she buried her face against her husbands shoulder.

"I know it is not my fault… But this is madness! He would have destroyed Konoha. Perhaps most of Fire Country if he had succeeded! No one can call upon and control a bijuu. They are forces of nature and purely destructive even when contained." Usagi shuddered. "Even Queen Selenity did not try to control a bijuu; she bargained with them in good faith.

"Once the agreement is made it must be honored or the bijuu will destroy everything in connection with the oath breaker. You don't pretend to sign a control and break faith by trying to contain and control one. Sooner or later the bijuu will break free and destroy all associated; even those that had the most minor of roles in containing it. Civilian by-standers will be considered as witnesses to its humiliation. In Silver Millennium times it was law that only the Royal Houses could bargain with a bijuu because any oaths made Must be kept! Only the Royal Houses had the authority to deliver what might be promised. It was only in the darkest times that alliance bargains were made because they always require blood and life sacrifice."

Minato nodded absently. "Would the bijuus of this dimension be the same as the ones from your own? Can they be bargained with in good faith?"

Usagi was faintly troubled. "I am uncertain." She shrugged. "At the least I can negotiate for a period of truce in which information is exchanged. Why do you ask?"

Minato chewed on his lower lip. "I've heard rumors about bijuus. Some have been contained, like Ichibi in a tea kettle in Suna. Some wander free like Gobi in Iwa. Some have been contained in human vessels, jinchurikis."

Usagi shuddered. "I will pray for the jinchurikis because their life will be filled with pain and agony. No bijuu will allow such a slight to go unanswered. When the vessel dies the bijuu will be free to return to the Aether Planes. They have long memories. They will plague the ones responsible for their containment with madness and death."

"Can you release the bijuu from a jinchuriki? After getting a Bargain from the bijuu of course." Minato wanted to know.

Usagi frowned and shrugged. "I do not know. I have to see a jinchuriki first. Perhaps talk to the bijuu to get another perspective. Working from both sides it is possible. But I will not do this if you are trying to get a war ally Minato."

Minato nodded. "Nothing of the sort. Jinchurikis make the field very uneven. It is best if no such player exists, to remove all the bijuus from the equation. Perhaps Bargain for them to not attack humans unless humans summon or attack them. I don't want my children or grandchildren to face a jinchuriki or a bijuu in battle."

Usagi blinked. "You wish to collect and release them."

"Hai. I would be happy to never see them ever again. In fact I'm shifting the taskforce that investigated Orochimaru to look into bijuu and jinchuriki. Locate and collect them if possible. As soon as you figure out how bye-bye bijuu."

Usagi smiled warmly. "That is a very good idea Minato. How are you going to keep this secret from the Council? I know Danzo will want to integrate them into Konoha."

"Danzo might want but it doesn't mean he gets. It is too much power, too easily tainted with no natural counters, except perhaps you or our children. I don't want to leave a mess for our descendants to clean up." He glanced at an unrolled report on his desk. "I think I'll have Jiraiya in charge of intel. The first job will be collecting the tea kettle of Ichibi. According to Karasu the Yondaime Kazekage is planning to use his own unborn child as a jinchuriki." He grimaced. "His wife is just two months pregnant."

Usagi nodded. "Steal the tea kettle. Once it is gone he cannot do anything. But you have to hide Konohas involvement. If any of the other villages suspect…"

"I know. It will be open war. Don't worry Usagi, this is going to be a covert operation. Very few will know all of what is happening and it won't include the Council."

Usagi touched one of the scrolls on the table. "What of Mitarashi Anko?"

Minato winced. The new chuunin was one of the few real victims of the mess.

"She is in really bad shape. Whatever Orochimaru did to her really screwed with her body and mind. It didn't help that Karasus team didn't find her for nearly three months." He shook his head. "I have to respect her guts in holding out and obeying her orders despite her deteriorating condition. Even if they came from a psychopath."

"Don't blame her! None of you suspected he was so crazy! Besides he was her teacher and one of the Sannin. Of course she trusted him!" Usagi snarled right back. Then she stopped seeing the amused knowing look in her husbands eyes. "What do you want?"

"I'd like to take her in. Interrogation has cleared her but no one is certain what the Juin jutsu is doing to her. I am one of the few Seal Masters in Konoha but it is going to take time to do an extensive study to see if I can remove it."

Usagi frowned. "Before I agree to anything I want to meet her first."

"Of course."

...ooOoo...

Anko blinked trying to stop the tears in her eyes. Steadily she ignored the presence of the ANBU guards, the newcomers, the Yondaime.

"Mitarashi-san. You have been cleared by Interrogation but your current… condition means you cannot be released without parole."

Anko inhaled sharply. When she had been assigned to the Snake Sannin as his apprentice she had been overjoyed. Now she wished she could go back and permanently disable her younger self to prevent her current state.

She could hear the honest compassion in the Yondaimes words and that destroyed part of her composure.

"What do you want from me?" She asked in dull tones.

The Yondaime frowned at the apathy coming from the kunoichi who was famous for her enthusiasm and energy when it came to learning new jutsus.

"I want you to stay in my residence as a guest until the Curse Seal has been neutralized."

The kunoichis head snapped up. Yellowish eyes were wide with shock.

"You must be joking!?!" She looked at the ANBU whose stances were carefully neutral. She looked back to him. "My teacher tried to kill your wife. He's put a seal that probably allows him to influence and control me. And you want me to life under your roof?!!? Are you fucking crazy?"

Minato sighed and internally stomped on the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I am not crazy Mitarashi-san. There will always be ANBU around my residence so they can double as guards. If the Seal acts up in any way my wife or myself are more likely to spot it and capable of taking the necessary steps to neutralize it."

The kunoichi blinked. "What about your wife? Does she know? You know you are going to get in a boatload of trouble if you just drop this on her."

Minato quirked a faint smile. "We would not be discussing the matter if she did not agree with my plans."

He nodded at the ANBU closest to the door. Inu-ANBU opened the door allowing a heavily pregnant blonde woman dressed in a maternity dress and slip-on moccasins to waddle into the room.

"Mitarashi-san. This is my wife Usagi. If you feel uncomfortable just address her as Namikaze and me as Yondaime or Hokage. Usa, this is Mitarashi Anko."

Usagi smiled that familiar warm brilliant smile. But this time it was directed at the dazed purple-haired kunoichi.

"Konichiwa Anko-san."

The soft soothing voice snapped Anko back to life.

"Why are you doing this?"

Usagi smiled warmly and touched the expanded curve under her bust line.

"I am going to be a mother Anko-chan. I do not want to see any children suffer for sins that are not their own."

"I'm not a child. I have been an adult since I became a genin."

"Being a legal adult and one in the emotional sense are two different things Anko-chan. You are weak and hurt. You need a home and safe place to heal. I want to give that to you."

"You are only doing that because you feel sorry for me!"

"Of course I do. But it doesn't mean I don't respect your strength and determination. You survived what many others failed to do Anko-chan. Only one in ten survived Orochimarus experimental Juuin jutsu. You are strong."

Anko struggled to find an argument but failed so she settled for getting information.

"Okay, Yondaime-sama can counter the Curse Seal since he is a Fuuin Jutsu Master but you are not a kunoichi Namikaze-san! What can you do? What if I go berserk around you?"

In response to that question Usagi raised her hand that began to glow a faint white light. She reached out and touched Ankos neck.

The chuunin immediately recoiled and fell back in an attempt to get away from the burning energy. "What the fuck is that?!?"

The pregnant blonde merely smiled. "That is my kekkai genkai. And you've had a clear demonstration of the effects it has on your Curse Seal. I believe I can burn the taint out of your system but it will take more focus, control, and energy than what I have available right now. If I attempt the procedure anytime soon I might cause permanent damage to you. But after I give birth and recover we can take a look at that Seal. For now rest assured I can take you out if you go out of control." She tilted her head to one side. "Any other objections Anko-san?"

Mitarashi Anko could think of a multitude of objections but didn't voice any of them. Somehow she knew the not-kunoichi would just steamroller over all of them. Her shoulders sagged as she answered with a sigh.

"No. No objections."

...ooOoo...

T.B.C.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review, Review, Review


	13. New Beginnings

Summary: A new addition to the Namikaze Family

AN: A reminder about Dan and Nawaki, they are both dead. But Tsunade did not completely cut ties and run from Konoha in grief because of Usagi.

AN: Minor edit Jan 23, per Natsumi

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO New Beginnings Ooo...

Mitarashi Anko bounced on the balls of her feet impatiently. She ignored the looks from the more reputable shinobi and the scorn of the medics. They did not matter. She was trusted by Yondaime-sama, so much that he insisted he stay with him and his wife during her parole and recovery.

The invitation had turned semi-permanent under the insistence of Usagi-chan. Anko was looking forward to being an honorary older sister or aunt to the new baby.

She ignored the hushed whispers from the medics eyeing the group in the maternity ward waiting room. Someone must have spilled what they knew about the investigation and Orochimaru. But Anko did not let it affect her. What did she care about blood-proud brats and snobby shinobis when the Hokage believed in her?

- - -

Kakashi sighed. Mitarashi was just a few years older than him, a chuunin and a student of the missing Snake Sannin. He did not know why she stayed and was still staying with Minato-sensei. He couldn't see any reason why senseis wife insisted.

"Stop glaring at Anko-chan." Rin hissed.

Kakashi scowled. "Why is she living with Minato-sensei?"

Rin glared right back. "Usagi-sama is the only one who can treat the Juuin jutsu on Anko. Minato-sensei can monitor and contain it until Usagi-sama can remove it completely."

"But why does she have to stay with them?" Kakashi whined. He was aghast at the way he sounded, like a child.

Rin smirked. "Is Kashi-kun jealous?" She teased in sing-song tones. "Do you want to live with Minato-sensei?"

Kakashi glared. "I don't want to live with Minato-sensei." Honesty made him continue. "But I am feeling a bit jealous."

Rin sobered. "Don't be Kakashi. Anko-chan has undergone severe trauma. When all the shinobis and general populace find out about Orochimaru and the full extent of his treason they will treat her much worse. Minato-sensei is doing this to protect her. It is not her fault. She was obeying her sensei and superior officer. She is hurting. Usagi-sama is the only one that can numb the pain."

Kakashi nodded dumbly. "Can the Curse Seal be removed?"

Rin shrugged. "By a Seal Master perhaps. But Minato-sensei doesn't have the time to do a full study. Jiraiya-sama is out in the field. Usagi-sama is going to try to remove it once she recovers. If she cannot remove it Minato-sensei will probably look into removing it himself."

- - -

Namikaze Minato cupped the small fragile head of his newborn son, his firstborn and heir. Small wisps of gold covered the pink scalp. The small form swathed in a blanket to ward off possible chills.

He remembered it with crystal clarity. Hearing the first cry of this child of his, flesh of his flesh, blood of his blood. Seeing the bloody mess he was covered with blood and amniotic fluids and white sebum seconds after he drew his first breath. Knowing he would do anything to protect that fragile scrap of life.

"Minato? Is something wrong?"

He looked up at his wife, his love, the mother of his child. She was tired but not completely drained from the labor. Of course her kekkai genkai helped to speed the healing and replenish her reserves.

He shook his head. "Nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you so quiet?"

Minato chewed on his lower lip. "Just thinking. Naruto is so fragile, so vulnerable--."

"Naruto?" Usagi interrupted with a teasing smile. "You've named him without my input?"

Minato grinned sheepishly. "Naruto is a good name."

Usagi glared at her husband. "It is an ingredient in ramen."

"It also means maelstrom." Minato countered.

Usagi laughed. "Oh all right. Naruto it is." Then she turned serious. "What is it Minato-kun? Why so quiet?"

"I was thinking." His expression was troubled. "What if Orochimaru did not try to attack you? What if he remained quiet and carried out his plans to summon the Kyuubi no Yoko? Both of us know he would have reneged on any Bargain made. Can you imagine what the Kyuubi would have done to Konoha? To Naruto?"

Usagi sobered. "I try not to think of things like that. Thinking of what-ifs is what made my Senshi turn treasonous. They were more concerned about a possibility than reality. Orochimaru did not succeed and that is all that matters to me. If he did in another world… I will not act unless asked to. It is not my world. I will not interfere unless they come and ask me."

"But they do not know you exist. They cannot reach you." Minato was troubled.

"If I move to intervene beyond my own realm and time I will be just like Setsuna. I will not do that. I will not act for the greater good, to accumulate power and influence. I will only do so to protect life. To save those who want to be saved, those who ask to be helped."

"That is harsh."

"I have to draw the line somewhere Minato-kun. I am not going to run around like a Senshi. I am a mother and citizen of Konoha. The most I will do is to help handle the bijuus bound within jinchuurikis."

Minato nodded slowly.

"I see your point."

"Do you have any news?"

"As you know Toras team have already secured the kettle from Suna. It is a safe house with Jiraiya. Karasus team managed to secure Nii Yugito, jinchuuriki to Nibi no Nekomata. They caused enough destruction to hide the truth that the child is still alive from the Kumo search patrols."

Usagi nodded. "I need to heal first. Ask them to bring Yugito and the kettle into Konoha in five weeks. I want to look after Anko first before working on the bijuus."

"Do you have any ideas? About the bijuus?"

"Give them a limited construct to use to communicate. Be honest." Usagi smiled tiredly. "They want what all living beings want. Freedom. As long as their honor is not too strongly insulted I do not foresee any difficulties. It helps that I am Lunarian. They will know I will not renege on my Bargains."

Minato nodded. It was true. All beings wanted to be free. Bijuus would be no different.

He made a resolution then and there. His children would always have choices. He would not limit, direct, and contain their potential like other clans, or even the Royal Houses of the Silver Millennium. They would be free.

"Yes. Free." Usagi smiled brilliantly. "That is all I wanted. Freedom and the Chance."

Minato was disturbed. "You are not free. You have obligations. Do you regret?"

Usagi laughed and tugged her husbands head down to kiss him thoroughly. "These are Obligations I Chose. I Chose you. I Chose to become a mother. I have the freedom to make my own choices Minato; that is what is important to me."

Minato nodded slowly. "I don't want our family to become like other clans."

"We won't. Our children will always have choice."

Minato looked into fierce blue eyes and echoed her sentiments. "They will always have the freedom to choose."

Usagi blinked tearily. "Now get going. I'm certain there are a lot of shinobis waiting to meet Naruto."

Minato grinned sheepishly. "Sensei is waiting outside. He found out you were in labour and postponed his departure."

Usagi laughed. "Good. I want him to be godfather."

Minato smiled. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Carefully he passed their son into her arms and vanished out of the small private room. A few minutes later he returned with the Gama Sannin and a whole crowd squeezing in behind and peering through the glass window as well. The prominent kunoichis including Rin, Anko, and Tsunade were squeezed near the bed around Usagi admiring the baby.

Minato grinned broadly as he carefully took his son from his wife and carefully arranged his grip so everyone could see the small round face framed with wispy blond curls.

"Everyone, meet Namikaze Naruto, named for Maelstorm not the ramen topping." Minato stressed in humorous tones.

Jiraiya guffawed. "Keeping saying that and perhaps you might convince someone who doesn't know of your ramen addiction."

Minato merely smiled blandly. "Just like you try to fool every pretty woman you hit on that you are a gentleman, huh sensei?"

Jiraiya glowered at the ensuing laughter but couldn't resist joining in. It was the truth, he was not exactly a model gentleman with his preferences and habits.

When the laughter died out Minato turned more serious. "Sensei, Usagi and I discussed this and we both agreed on this. We want you to be Narutos godfather." Quickly the Yondaime continued to cut off any protests. "I'm not planning on dying any time soon but it is better to plan and be safe than sorry. But in case something happens to me I want Usagi and Naruto to have the strongest champion for their cause. They will need one to stand up against any foolish ideas from the Council." He glanced apologetically at his students. "You are the closest I have to an uncle since Usagi and I do not have any living blood family. And don't say that you have enemies because so do I. There will be assassins and lots of maneuvering centered around Naruto and any of his siblings. Besides, I would like you to teach Naruto as you taught me."

Jiraiya blinked moistly. "Of course. I'd be honored." Then he smirked. "Who is going to be godmother?"

Minato hesitated. They had not come to any decision about this position.

Usagi spoke smoothly. "Tsunade-chan, we would be honored if you would be godmother."

The Slug Sannin froze and shook her head wildly. Then stilled under the firm stroking caress from the younger woman.

"It's alright to be afraid 'Nade-chan. I'm not looking for perfection, just someone who is willing to love and protect Naruto. To teach him right from wrong, to be strong."

Tears dripped down the Shodaimes grand-daughters face. "I'm not strong. I'm a coward. You should find someone else." Her voice was thick with self-loathing.

Everyone froze at this admission from the Strongest Kunoichi in the Elemental Countries.

The elder shinobis sighed softly. Many of them had expected this breakdown in the making. But not for some months or even years in the future.

The younger shinobis were bewildered. What was Tsunade-sama talking about? She had never backed down from a fight. With her perfect chakra control and her monstrous strength she was a legend on the battlefield.

"Sometimes living in this world is the hardest thing to do. Dying is so easy, so quick. You live, you've survived, you're strong." Usagis voice was steely. Bright blue eyes were jewel bright, jewel hard. "You will live to honor those dead and those still alive. Every day is a new chance, a new opportunity to make something more."

Honey-brown eyes looked down into sapphire-blue and the seemingly young face nodded.

"If you want me I will be Naruto-kuns godmother."

Usagi relaxed perceptibly. "Of course I do 'Nade-chan. If I didn't I wouldn't have asked." She looked to her husband. "I'm not sure about Konoha Naming Traditions."

Tsunade stiffened her spine. "Don't you worry about a thing Usagi-chan. I'll take care of all the arrangements. Just give me four genin teams and two chuunin assistants."

The Hokage and his wife stared at Tsunade bemused. Finally Minato spoke.

"Tsunade-san, we were thinking of a small naming ceremony with perhaps twenty-thirty guests and a catered dinner."

Tsunade snorted. "Don't be an idiot Minato! You'll insult every single stuck up Clan Head and Elder if they and their entourage do not get invitations. You already caused enough of a ruckus by your quick marriage but you got away with it since you weren't the Yondaime then. You are now and births and of-age ceremonies are very important. You are the start of a new clan. A very influential one given your skills and jutsus and Usagis kekkai genkai."

Minato glanced at his wife who nodded. "Selenity had a Master-Of-Ceremonies to take care of these arrangements."

Everyone wondered who Selenity was but their curiosity was not assuaged.

Minato sighed. "All right Tsunade-san, you'll get your genin teams and chuunins. I'll pay for them out of the Hokage Entertaining Budget since it is not what I planned on."

Tsunade smirked and relaxed. "Don't worry Minato, just leave everything to me and Jiraiya. You spend some time with your family before the paperwork calls out to you."

Minato grimaced. He really hated paperwork. Luckily a few kage bunshins helped him plow through the masses at a much quicker rate than most.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review, Review, Review


	14. Yugito

Summary: Usagi adopts a jinchuuriki.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

AN: I'm really sorry about the long break. I received a chance to cross train at work and there is a huge learning curve in a new position. Another reason for the silence is the rampant plot bunnies running around in my head. I sometimes feel like Akane Tendo; I just want to take a mallet to them and pound them into submission. I've got at least a dozen stories where particular scenes have already been typed but with absolutely no background story in the fashion of shadowglove. I'm not complaining... I adore shadowglove's Smallville crossovers, but having half finished stories lying around on my laptop is very very frustrating. I was determined not to post anything new until I Finished It. I was feeling uninspired by my anime fics and got distracted by Harry Potter. I have a few new pieces that I'll be posting tonight and Jan 1 as a gift to everyone who has added me to their favourites and left reviews. Anyone interested in a Hermione Granger Bruce Wayne pairing? I participated in the 2009 Hermione Big Bang Challenge. I'll be posting the fic on in the next few hours. Mwahahahaha. Sorry. I had to get that out of my system.

AN: For those who participated in the poll thank you very much. Kushina has won and she will be Itachi's jounin sensei in the up coming chapters.

AN: Chapter modified Dec 31 and new material at the end. Please re-read.

* * *

**...ooO Yugito Ooo...**

Nii Yugito blinked and looked around the nice warm soft room she was in. Her new caretakers were much nicer than her old ones from the Cold Place. This place was different but it was warm and no one was yelling or screeching at her.

Cat-slit purple eyes fell on a soft plushie peeking over the edge of the almost closed chest. Toys! She never had toys in the Cold Place! She always had to play pretend. It was nice to be out of the nasty smelling sharp tasting place. Maybe if she was really good she could stay forever in this nice warm place!

- - -

Rin watched the five-year-old jinchuuriki play with the stuffed lion made from felt and dyed plush wool. She wondered if it was Nibi no Nekomatas influence that made little Yugito pass over the dog, wolf and beaver plushies in favor of plushies with feline origins.

"How is she doing?"

Rin blinked and looked down at the shorter but older woman, a civilian with the power to take on most kunoichis, one with a most unique kekkai genkai.

"Pretty good Usagi-chan. She likes being warm. She says the old place was cold and lonely. She likes playing games so I asked for the ANBU guards to include those with younger siblings and comfortable playing children's games. There is little malevolent influence from the Nibi from what I can see. But Yugito did mention playing with the pretty kitty when she is alone with no toys."

Usagi nodded slowly. "I see. It does fit with the research. Cats tend to be lazy and uncaring as long as they are not in any danger. If Nibi is female -as I believe- she probably sees Yugito as her kitten, someone to play with and protect."

Rin frowned and nodded as well. "I don't know about Nibi but I know Yugito was not in the best health when she was recovered. Her body was covered with scars and half-healed wounds from weapons, burns from fire and electricity. She barely had enough resources to live because her body was working overtime to heal and survive the damage." Soft eyes were troubled. "Usagi-chan, don't jinchuurikis get some of the bijuus abilities? I don't see any evidence apart from the cat-slit eyes and that can easily be a kekkai genkai. Her hair coloring is a bit odd but Kakashi also has silver-white hair."

Usagi smiled sadly. "That depends entirely on the bijuu and the type of seal used Rin-chan." Then she brightened. "But all that is over now. Please introduce me to Yugito. She is going to be living with us."

Rin blinked rapidly. "Is that a wise idea Usagi-chan? I don't have a problem continuing to be her caretaker until you are ready to handle the issue of Nibi."

Usagi shook her head. "That is the wrong approach to take. I have to build a relationship with Yugito and Nibi. That sort of trust requires give-and-take from everyone."

Rin wanted to protest but she didn't. Nothing would sway Usagi once she was set.

- - -

Yugito blinked and stared up at the nice warm brown woman. "Hello Nee-san." She was more interested in the yellow woman who was like the sun. "Pretty lady."

The sun lady chuckled. "Thank you Yugito-chan. My name is Usagi."

The little girl was briefly confused before she understood. Sun lady was called Usagi. "Hello Usagi-san."

She was taken aback when the sun lady bent down and scooped her up and carried her like the mothers carried their children in the parks. Yugito had never been carried like that. She didn't have any mother or father. Her attention was drawn by the wide purple flecked blue eyes and strands of silver in yellow hair.

One small chubby hand patted the silver stranded sun hair.

"Is Usagi Yugitos kaa-san? Usagi has Yugitos hair and eyes." She frowned. "But Usagi hair and eyes have other colors."

Sun lady chuckled. "Only if you want me to be Yugito-chan. I have one baby boy and I would like him to have a big sister to look after him when I'm busy. If you want me to be your kaa-san you will get a little brother, Naruto."

Yugito blinked. "Naruto play with Yugito?"

Sun lady laughed softly. It made Yugito feel warm. "I'm afraid he is too little to play. He cannot talk like you. But he will play and talk when he is a little older. But until he grows up there are other children you can play with."

"Real play friend?" Yugito wanted to know. "Not plushie? Not pretend?"

Sun lady nodded. "Real play friends."

Yugito frowned. "No one play with Yugito."

Warm soft lips touched Yugito's forehead. Like the mothers touched their children in the parks.

"That was before Yugito-chan. There will be play friends for you in Konoha." She chuckled. Yugito felt warm and sleepy feeling the vibrations in her chest and through her cheek. "There will be many play friends for my adopted daughter. Namikaze Yugito."

...ooOoo...

Anko watched feeling so very bemused as a former child of Kumo, jinchuuriki to Nibi no Nekomata, run around the private enclosed gardens of the Namikaze Estate chasing butterflies under the watchful eye of two ANBU bodyguards.

"Amazing isn't it." It was a statement not a question.

Anko looked at her sister-of-heart and nodded. "Amazing." She agreed wholeheartedly. "I'm surprised Yondaime-sama did not make so much of a fuss with your decision."

Usagi chuckled and shifted Naruto to her other breast under the cover of the flannel blanket thrown over her front and one shoulder. "And why should he? He examined Yugito-chans seal. It is very good. There is almost no influence from Nibi. All the rumors of violence are true, but they were instinctive backlashes from a child trying to survive an abusive environment in Kumo. Rin was very firm about that. Once Yugitos creature comforts are met she is a happy child. She probably gets it from Nibi. Cats don't take offense unless they are provoked." Usagis expression was serious. "She was in a cold hard place; a dungeon cell. Cats prefer warm environments. My pet cat loved to lounge on a pillow underneath the warm sunlight. Nibi was probably furious at being in a cold damp place."

"But adopting her... She is going to be in the limelight. Kumo is probably going to hear of her and start digging."

Usagis eyes turned steely. "And they cannot do a damn thing. They will never get the chance to identify her as one of theirs. Yugitos medical records are sealed. They will remain so until she becomes a Konoha genin. By then it will be too late to retaliate."

Anko did not say anything. Once Usagi set her mind on something it would take a miracle to move her. After a silence she ventured to change the topic.

"Do you have any plans to remove Nibi?"

Usagi shook her head in negative. "I want to talk to Nibi first. The bijuu might have other ideas on how to break a jinchuriki seal safely. It will be a few more months at least." She grimaced. "First I have to get through Tsunade's big Naming Ceremony."

Anko chuckled. Everyone in Konoha was well aware of the ritual that had ballooned into a huge spectacle. Usually Naming Ceremonies took place three weeks after birth. Tsunade insisted on eight weeks to make the necessary preparations.

At least the delay gave Usagi-chan the time to heal and remove the damn Curse Seal from her neck. Absently her hand went to pat the now bare spot. The constant low-grade pain that had plagued Anko for months was completely gone. Anko had never believed it possible but Usagi had succeeded in removing all traces of the seal including the markings. She winced remembering the sensation of that white energy burning away at the seal, purifying her chakra, healing the wounds on her body and spirit.

She glanced at Usagi who was more intent on following Yugito with her eyes.

"Did I tell you how much I owe you Usagi-chan? If you need anything you only have to ask." Ankos voice was very serious.

The blonde looked at the purple haired teen with speculative interest.

"Do you really mean that Anko-chan?"

"Of course! Only you could have removed the seal so thoroughly. Even Yondaime-sama would probably have created a counter to control or suppress it. He would not have been able to burn out the taint like you did."

Usagi nodded sharply. "I want you to be Yugito-chans god-mother. Keep an eye on her as she grows up, be a friend and source of advice, a guard and protector if she needs it."

Anko blinked. "Usagi-chan… I'm honored… But shouldn't you ask Rin? I mean--."

"Hush! Don't put yourself down Anko-chan." Usagi scolded in mild tones. "I want you to be Yugito-chans god-mother because you know what it is like to be used, controlled, abused and betrayed. She will need someone who understands that when she is old enough to ask questions. Now I ask you Mitarashi Anko, will you be Yugitos god-mother?"

Anko blinked back tears and lifted her chin firmly. "Of course. I would be honored."

Usagi nodded firmly and looked towards her new daughter. "Yugito-chan!"

She had to call out three times before the little girl gave up her pounce-game and came running.

"Kaa-san?"

"Just wait a minute Yugito-chan."

Puzzled but obedient the girl sat down on the grass and watched.

Usagi wrapped her son in the flannel blanket and handed him to the Anko. The kunoichi promptly propped him up against her front firmly patting his back to release any air bubbles. Usagi stood up and secured the ties of her top as she gave instructions.

"Anko-chan, once Naru-chan burps put him down for a nap. Once you're done find Minato and ask him to join me. Yugito and I will be in the cellar workshop."

The kunoichi nodded and left. Usagi bent from the waist to lift her adopted daughter up and settled her on the shelf formed by one out-thrust hip.

"Yugito-chan, I would like to talk to your friend Neko."

The little girl cocked her head to one side. "White-face Neko is not here. Tou-san can ask her to come and speak to Kaa-san." Yugito suggested helpfully.

Usagi smiled slightly as she entered the Namikaze Manor and began making her way into the more secure inner-areas.

"Not ANBU-Neko. The Neko only you can see and speak to."

Yugito made a face. She did not like this. Her old keepers always got mad about Neko-chan and hurt Yugito. As though reading her mind Usagi continued without pause.

"I don't know if it will work but I'd like to try something. If it does not I can talk to you and you can pass the message to Neko."

"Okay." Yugito conceded warily.

"I want you to talk to Neko-chan and ask her if she will talk to me."

Yugito made a face. She only saw Neko-chan when she was really tired or hurt.

"I don't want to Kaa-san! I don't want to hurt!"

Usagi blinked. "What do you mean Yugito-chan?"

"Yugito see Neko-chan when Yugito hurt! Yugito no like hurt!"

Usagi squeezed the little girl hard. "Hush baby. You don't have to hurt to talk to Neko. You just have to meditate. It is just a little bit more than what you do with Rin-chan. It won't hurt you Yugito-chan."

Yuugito stared at the beautiful heart-shaped face above her. She did not like the boring quiet sitting time but she did like playing with Neko. It had been a while since she talked to Neko. Usually they met when she was really really tired or sick.

Usagi sighed but remained firm. "I know you don't like meditation Yugito-chan but it is important that I speak to Neko. I have some questions only she can answer."

Yugito blinked. "But no one can talk to Neko. Only Yugito can see and talk to Neko."

"Don't worry about that Yugito-chan. Go and ask Neko if she will talk to me."

The little girl pouted and fidgeted but in the end gave way.

"All right kaa-san. Yugito will ask Neko."

Usagi smiled brilliantly as she touched the seals framing the entryway, briefly infusing them with her energy. The seals gave way for two seconds, enough time for her to cross the thresh hold. Quickly but carefully she made her way down a set of stone steps into the cellars filled with storage areas, archives and workshops.

She bit the base of her thumb and brushed it against the door seals carved into the frame of a particular entryway before turning the knob and pushing it open.

Deftly she allowed the child to slide down her side and to the ground.

Warily Yugito looked around. The room was a little cool but not cold and damp. There were many tables all around and a few stools. In one corner there was a mattress and cushions. Yugito headed straight for it and buried under the blanket.

She watched as her adopted mother removed several carved wooden panels from a locked cupboard and began hanging them around the room. Then she began arranging more panels on the floor. Yugito was almost asleep when she was startled awake by her mother's melodic voice.

"Yugito-chan! Come over here."

Reluctantly the little girl left her warm nest and joined her mother in the middle of a circle made of various tiles arranged on the floor.

"Just sit down and meditate Yugito-chan. Just like Rin taught you."

Yugito bit her lip and sat down. "No hurt?"

"No hurt. And for being so brave I'll make oden for dinner. And you'll get mint ice cream for dessert."

Purple eyes widened in sudden enthusiasm. Yugito Loved oden and mint ice cream. Quickly she closed her eyes and focused on meditating. Breathing in and out. In and out. Just like Rin-sensei taught her.

- - -

Nibi no Nekomata was surprised when she saw Yugito-chan, her kitten, her host. She was very surprised when she heard the reason why she had been awakened from her usual slumber.

"Your… kaa-san… She wants to talk to me?"

Yugito examined one of the many flowers scattered in the mindscape meadow and firmly resisted the urges to run and pounce on the butterflies.

"Hai Neko-chan. Kaa-san wants to talk with Neko-chan."

"And how does she plan on doing that?" The horse-sized two-tailed cat flicked her tails and bared her fangs, twisting slightly to expose more fur to the warm not-sun. "Even if I agree no ningen can walk another's mindscape." Then she tilted her head thoughtfully. "Though there could be exceptions. Those Yamanaka mindwalkers and Sharingan genjutsu users might… No. They would be burned by my youki."

Yugito popped a flower into her mouth and chewed. "Kaa-san asked me to ask Neko-chan if Neko-chan will talk to Kaa-san." The little girl repeated stubbornly.

The Nibi was bemused by the loyalty her host had chosen to give a near complete stranger, a potential threat.

"I cannot control your body. The seal keeps me from going out. Any genjutsu would be disrupted by my energy cycling through the seal. No ningen can reach here."

Yugito blinked wide purple eyes. "If Kaa-san can will Neko-chan talk with Kaa-san?"

Nibi huffed. The child was too intent on keeping the promise she made to be distracted by other paths. "Very well Koneko, if your okaa-san can speak to me directly I will answer her questions."

Yugito smiled widely and darted up and past the lounging Nekomata.

"Kaa-san!"

Nibi sighed and lazily turned a head and then stiffened at the sight of an intruder, a woman standing on the crest of a small hillock. A woman that Yugito was running to.

A beautiful petite ningen with silver streaked blonde hair arranged in an unusual style, two buns on each side of her head with long tails flowing free past her hips. Her arms were long and bared by the strapless no-sleeve white gown that bared her shoulders and bodice in the style of the old Lunarian Queens. Gold and pearls glinted at her ears, throat, and in her hair while an up-turned gold crescent on her forehead marked her non-mortal lineage.

"Lunarian!"

The woman brushed the hair from Yugitos small face and lifted her up onto one hip.

In a fraction of a second Nibi was within five feet of the woman who did not flinch, who waited with calm eyes untainted by the stench of fear.

"My name is Namikaze Usagi, reincarnate of Serenity, daughter of Queen Selenity, Fifth of that name to rule Luna, Third to guide the Silver Millenium in my birth universe."

"What is that you want Tsuki-hime?"

"I wish to Bargain with the Bijuus. In the fashion of the Lunarian Queens."

Nibi was intrigued. "A Lunarian Queen Bargain?"

Namikaze Usagi, reincarnate of Princess Serenity, nodded. "A Basic Bargain to prevent clashes and alliance against rogues seeking to control what is not theirs."

Nibi snorted. "The Lunarian Queens could keep the Bargains due to their status and power. You are another ningen with the memories and perhaps a fraction of the power of the Lunarian Queens."

Purple flecked blue eyes flashed and turned to molten silver. She held up a hand upon which a crystal of enormous power rested.

"You are mistaken Nibi-san. I have fully awakened into my lineage. I may not know all I can and I do have few restrictions, including that of a purely Terran body, but the Ginzoushou answers my Call. I have cast off my Senshi and refuse to assume the title and rule this planet but my lineage and power cannot be taken or discarded."

Nibi bowed her head. "Perhaps. But how can you fulfill the terms? How can you order the deaths of interlopers unless you vow to hunt them yourself?"

The not-ningen smiled, a strangely sweet smile. "My husband is Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konona. He has agreed to use the resources of Konoha to ensure the bijuus are never cheated without the proper payment. We have agreed to pledge our lineage, our descendants to uphold this vow. If the next Hokage or Konoha fails to support our quest to keep the Bargain we will leave and find others who will.

"Any Bargains made Will be Kept. This I Namikaze Usagi, once born as Serenity of Luna, vow by the power of the Cosmos."

Nibi blinked. Such a vow could not be broken. This female was serious. It would not hurt to listen. The old Lunarian Queens were dependable. If this one was anything like her ancestors, she would be as well.

"Very well Namikaze-san. What terms are you interested in discussing?"

"Nibi-san, please call me Usagi. Namikaze makes me feel I should be conservative and bland."

"Very well Usagi-san. You may call me Shiori."

"I would be most honored Shiori-san."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

* * *

Review, Review, Review


	15. Meetings

Summary: Yugitos gets a taste of life in Konoha and high society. And she makes her first new play-friend.

AN: I'm really sorry about the long break. I received a chance to cross train at work and there is a huge learning curve in a new position. Another reason for the silence is the rampant plot bunnies running around in my head. I sometimes feel like Akane Tendo; I just want to take a mallet to them and pound them into submission. I've got at least a dozen stories where particular scenes have already been typed but with absolutely no background story in the fashion of shadowglove. I'm not complaining... I adore shadowglove's Smallville crossovers, but having half finished stories lying around on my laptop is very very frustrating. I was determined not to post anything new until I Finished It. I was feeling uninspired by my anime fics and got distracted by Harry Potter. I have a few new pieces that I'll be posting tonight and Jan 1 as a gift to everyone who has added me to their favourites and left reviews. Anyone interested in a Hermione Granger Bruce Wayne pairing? I participated in the 2009 Hermione Big Bang Challenge. I'll be posting the fic on in the next few hours. Mwahahahaha. Sorry. I had to get that out of my system.

AN: For those who participated in the poll thank you very much. Kushina has won and she will be Itachi's jounin sensei in the up coming chapters.

AN: Previous Chapter 14 modified and new material added. Please re-read it.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

* * *

**...ooO Meetings Ooo...**

Yugito blinked and fidgeted in her festival yukata made of fine linen and covered with bright yellow, pink and purple flowers. She liked her new kaa-san and tou-san and even her otouto Naruto who did nothing but eat, cry, laugh, and sleep but right now she was feeling very fidgety and bored. Her feet hurt and there was nothing to do. There were too many adults around. Yugito wanted to run and hide under the food tables where it was dark and warm and safe.

Instinct warred with her mothers orders. Instinct won.

Yugito darted away from the chuunin assigned to be her caretaker/guard.

- - -

Uchiha Itachi was bored. He had attended many formal ceremonies. As the Uchiha Heir he could not skip out of his obligations and duties to up hold the Clan Name in Public.

Sharp ears picked up on the adult conversation around him.

"I can't believe it. Yondaime-sama actually adopted a gaijin child of no-clan." The pink-haired lady sounded scandalized. "Surely it would have been more appropriate to adopt a Konohan orphan. Or to foster a child from one of the shinobi clans if his wife is feeling such strong maternal urges."

His father frowned. "Don't be foolish Yuri. The Yondaime never does anything without reason. There must be something special about the girl he adopted. She has been under constant ANBU guard and her medical records have been sealed under Double-S security. No one, Clan Head or Council Member can access them without the Hokage, or those who participated in casting the Security Seal." He admitted sourly. "The brat must be special. But those who know aren't talking."

The pink-haired lady, Yuri, sniffed. "Probably some kekkai genkai child from another village. Perhaps Mizukagure from the rumors."

Father frowned. "I don't care where she came from. What bothers me is the security restrictions. The Yondaime is keeping a tight hand on information flowing from the Hokage Tower. None of my usual sources have been able to find out anything. But there is something planned! ANBU have been moving in and out of Konoha. Jiraiya has been spending a lot of time in Konoha with the Yondaime. As a guest in fact."

"Do you think it has something to do with the girl-child?"

"Yes. I believe she has a powerful kekkai genkai."

"So she has a kekkai genkai. She will become a Konoha kunoichi and bring prestige to Konohagakure."

Father fumed. "Yesss!" He hissed irate. "And do you know who the Yondaimes wife chose to be her god-mother? Mitarashi Anko!"

Yuri inhaled sharply. "The Snake Sannins apprentice? The traitors apprentice?" Green eyes flashed. "This is truly an outrage! What is Yondaime-sama thinking?!? Allowing a traitor to--."

"Yondaime-sama is thinking the Civilian Council is made of loose tongued fools." A mild but sharp baritone interrupted the conversation.

Itachi stared wide-eyed at the Yondaime. He didn't hear the Hokages approach. Even his father, a jounin shinobi, hadn't sensed anything.

Usually merry brown eyes were hard and flat. "This is precisely why I have chosen to restrict information on certain on-going projects and plans. The Councilors are more interested in gaining influence, leverage, blackmail, and prestige than in doing their job; which is governing the civilian aspects and defenses of Konoha. If you feel it is beneath you... please feel free to resign."

Itachi watched with fascinated eyes as Father turned so red he looked as though he were about to explode. Itachi wondered if his head would go squish like a tomato would under the impact of an explosive tag.

He stiffened when those same hard brown eyes settled on him and softened.

"Hello there. You must be Itachi."

Itachi blinked and nodded. "Hai Yondaime-sama."

The Yondaime grinned. "Why don't you go and get something to eat Itachi-kun. You must be bored listening to everyone talk but having nothing to do."

Itachi nodded slowly. He did hear a lot of stuff but some things were pretty silly. He didn't want to know Gayutsu Iori was planning on meeting his sister-in-law Mariko in the Konoha Public Baths, or that Kamiya Yuuzu was meeting a married jounin after the party, or that Shiranui Genma had a tattoo of a heart and crossed senbons on his ass.

He ignored his fathers rising voice and the shrill shrieks of the pink-haired lady. He was feeling hungry. Kaa-san promised to give him a plate of food but she must have forgotten. It was irritating having a baby brother who wanted to be fed and carried all the time.

Firmly Itachi squared his shoulders and made his way to the buffet tables. He was six-years-old, feted as a prodigy, and an Academy student with every expectation of becoming a genin via early graduation. He was old enough to get a plate for himself.

Carefully he detoured around grasping plump hands of older women and filled a plate with a selection of pastries and treats. A quick scan of the hall did not reveal any quiet spots where Itachi could eat in peace, without being disturbed by gushing females. Putting his quick mind to work Itachi sought out a place where no one would look. After a few seconds he found one.

- - -

Yugito finished off the lemon tart from her plate piled high with sugary treats and short eats. Unabashedly she licked her fingers clean to savor every last crumb of pastry. Once she was finished she glared at the interloper in her secret den.

It was a boy with black hair and black eyes and very pale skin. He was dressed in formal navy blue clothes accented with white piping trim and white-red fans on the shoulders and chest. He was kneeling under the edge of the table on the side close the wall. There was no cloth skirt draping on this side like the other.

"What?"

The interloper held up a plate of his own. It was less loaded than Yugitos. Begrudgingly she wriggled to one side creating a space for him. Kaa-san always insisted on sharing her toys. If the boy wanted a den he could share hers.

"You can stay. Big people are funny." Yugito spoke bluntly between small bites of the cream stuffed éclair.

The boy made a face. "I know That."

The two children ate in quiet companionship. Neither felt much of an urge to talk or introduce themselves.

- - -

Itachi snuck peeks at the strange girl. He had never seen her in Konoha before. There were lots of civilians but to be dressed and attending the Namikaze Naming Ceremony she had to come from a wealthy influential family, perhaps even a shinobi clan. But she did not have any of the familiar clan traits. Her silver hair could come from the Hatake clan but Itachi hadn't heard of any daughters or nieces. There were no children; the youngest was Hatake Kakashi, the Yondaimes old student, the one with Obito-kun's eye. He wasn't supposed to know that but couldn't but know given how Tou-san yelled and the Elders grumbled about the matter.

Uncharacteristically Itachi first broke the silence. "I've never seen you before."

The girl blinked and stared straight at Itachi. He was vaguely drawn to the curious slit-shaped pupils set in wide purple eyes. She had interesting eyes. Did she have a dojutsu like the Sharingan?

"No dojutsu." Itachi blinked. He hadn't realized he spoke the question out loud. "Yugito can see with little moonshine. Kaa-san and Anko-nee-san play night games with Yugito. Here is more fun than the Cold Place."

Itachi blinked. "Cold Place?"

"From before." The newly named Yugito explained unhelpfully. "Not nice. Yugito like Kaa-san and Tou-san and Otouto. When he is big Yugito will play night games with him."

Itachi considered her words. "I have an otouto also." He admitted slowly. "He doesn't do anything but cry, eat and sleep."

She blinked and smiled slightly. "He is kitten. Soon he play games. Then he hunt prey." She explained bluntly. "Be patient and wait. Soon he will pounce and chase string."

Itachi was faintly bemused. Why was she speaking of Sasuke like a cat?

"Kitten is kitten." She explained matter-of-factly. "Baby is baby. Both will grow and become strong. Yugito will teach Naruto play games then hunting prey."

Itachi sniffed. "I don't see why you are talking about hunting prey like you want to become an oinin. I haven't seen you in the Academy. You aren't from any of the shinobi clans. What do you know about being an oinin?"

Purple eyes flashed and the pupils widened a fraction. She hissed baring sharp pointy almost Inuzuka-like teeth.

"You are kitten. Weak, inexperienced, unblooded. You know nothing."

Itachis spine stiffened. "I am a genius!" He snarled. "All my teachers tell me I will become a genin in a few years. Before most others even start in the Academy!"

Yugito blinked and retreated. "School makes you strong?" She sniffed. "Playing with string? You must hunt. Bleed and feel pain. You are kitten."

Itachi glared. Who was this nobody to call him weak? "You are nobody. You don't know anything about being a shinobi."

Those purple eyes looked up with secret amusement. "Yugito is Yugito. Yugito has been hurt by teachers and bad people. Yugito knows pain and fear. Kaa-san says Yugito is strong to know all that and not be afraid. Yugito will become a kunoichi. Until then Yugito will play with string and Anko-nee-san and Otouto."

The Uchiha Heir was stung and curious. Who was this Yugito to make such claims, to be so absolutely certain and self-assured about her past and future?

"If you don't know any jutsu I don't see how you can become a kunoichi."

Yugito giggled. "Yugito knows ninjutsus and taijutsu. Kaa-san doesn't like Yugito to play outside with other big people."

Itachi considered her words. "I am not an adult. You are my age so you can spar with me."

Yugito tilted her head to one side in almost cat-like consideration before she nodded. "Yugito will play-fight with Black Eyes."

Itachi blinked taken aback by her name for him. "My name is Uchiha Itachi. Not Black Eyes."

Purple eyes did not flinch from the trademark Uchiha glare. "Black Eyes has black eyes."

"Most people in my family have dark eyes."

She considered the information. "Yugito will play-fight with Itachi."

Itachi waited impatiently as she polished off the remains of her plate.

"You shouldn't eat so much before a fight." He warned her. "You'll get sick."

"Shinobi must fight any time." She countered. "Before meal, during meal, after meal. Always eat. Next meal may never come."

Itachi considered that bit of wisdom from the not-shinobi-clan girl and waited. After a few minutes he decided to nibble on some of his food. It wouldn't hurt to eat to get some quick energy. He was feeling hungry.

Twenty minutes later the two children crawled out from under the table and made their way between potted plants, silk-swathed legs and carved pillars until they were outside in the gardens attached to the banquet hall.

Itachi carefully loosened the outer layer of his outfit. His mother would be mad if he damaged the expensive tailored garment. At least the hakamas were loose enough for taijutsu.

Yugito did not show the same concern for her garments, the expensive dyed and embroidered linen. Her silver hair shimmered faintly under the light of the full moon as she tilted her face up to bask in the moonlight. She looked strangely fey and otherworldly.

Her small body moved, feet slightly apart, arms away from her body at her side. And then she shook her wrists. Itachi watched with wide-eyes as two kunai fell from forearm sheathes into waiting palms. In experienced fluid motions she ripped the skirts of her yukata down the side creating two thigh-high side slits in the garment. The material parted baring other weapons, a black band around one thigh sheathing a tessen, a small flat kit on the other leg that Itachi strongly suspected held shuriken since the band above it glinted from the senbons anchored through the dense material.

Itachi cursed himself mentally. A true shinobi was ready for battle at a moments notice. This girl-child who was not even in the Academy practiced that lesson better than him, the Uchiha genius.

The silver head tilted to one side causing the strands to gleam almost blue in the moonlight.

"Itachi is still a kitten. He does not have any claws with him. When Itachi is a cat Itachi can make his own claws."

She spun on one foot and lashed out with one leather-slipper clad foot. The decorative statuary she targeted crumbled into shards of rock. Itachi watched as she moved her kunais to one hand, holding them with practiced ease between the fingers. Gracefully she crouched, one leg out for balance, and picked up a shard of broken statuary.

With almost negligent grace she tossed it like she would a shuriken. The shard whizzed past Itachi with two feet to spare before burying itself into a knothole in a tree trunk. Then she repeated the action hammering the original shard she had buried in the tree with other shards until it crumbled.

Satisfied with her actions she slipped one kunai into her forearm sheath and walked towards the boy who had challenged her. Seeing his dumbstruck expression she spoke in kind encouraging tones.

"Itachi is still a kitten. Itachi will learn to always keep claws and how to make them. If you want to learn Yugito can ask Anko-nee-san to teach Itachi."

"You don't have to ask me that because the answer will be no. Fugate will never tolerate his precious heir being taught by me." A sharp adult voice cut through the night.

Itachi started but Yugito merely turned towards a shadowed area and smiled.

"Anko-nee-san!"

She bounded towards the shadow and leapt up in a feat Itachi recognized as chakra-enhanced body movement. Itachi grudgingly admired her chakra reserves and control to use such a technique. Her trajectory landed her straight in the arms of the woman who emerged from the shadows. Itachi recognized her as Mitarashi Anko, the traitorous Snake Sannin's apprentice.

He watched as Yugito affectionately nuzzled the kunoichis cheek and jaw before tucking her head into the space under the kunoichis chin.

Anko smirked knowingly at Fugate's brat. The much acclaimed Uchiha Prodigy, the Clan Heir expected to outshine all others for years to come. Too bad Fugate hadn't counted on Yondaime-sama and Usagi-chan. If the brat ever measured up to his reputation it would be through hard work because Yugito easily had the lead on him.

Itachis quick mind worked. Anko-nee-san. Mitarashi Anko. Tou-san was grumbling about Yondaime-sama being so soft to protect the traitorous Sannins old student, to give her hospitality and shelter. Otouto Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Yugito was the no-clan child the Yondaime had adopted.

Itachi had to admire the Yondaimes choice. Yugito was strong even if she did not come from a shinobi clan. And skilled. Soberly he wondered just what she had been through to develop the skills and views she had demonstrated at such a young age. Her life must have been difficult before the Yondaime found her.

"Yugito-san is Yondaime-samas adopted daughter." He concluded out loud.

Anko smirked. "You are a quick one brat. And you are right." Her expression softened as she looked down at the child purring in her arms. "And don't think you're off the hook Yugito-chan. Your mother will be very upset with you. Destroying your yukata for no good reason." The kunoichi scolded the little girl.

Yugito leaned back until she could look the teenager straight in the face. "Yugito not sorry. Yugito want to play-fight with Itachi. Yugito cannot run in yukata." She pouted.

Anko sighed. "I totally agree with you kid. But Usagi-chan is still going to be pissed."

"I am more pissed with the chuunin who was supposed to keep an eye on her." A light feminine voice interrupted the conversation.

All three started and turned towards the banquet hall. Standing on the path was Namikaze Usagi. The blonde woman was amused and looking very elegant in her expensive sky-blue kimono and elaborately looped hairdo. Unhurriedly she made her way towards the trio. Once she was close enough Yugito lunged towards her. In a much practiced motion Anko released the little girl and Usagi cuddled her close, nuzzling her in turn.

Itachi watched with wide eyes as the Yondaimes wife petted her new daughter. His mother hadn't hugged him like that for a while. His father insisted he was too old for such childish needs, he was in the Academy and would be a genin soon.

Usagi saw the yearning expression in the young ravens face and her maternal heart softened. She disliked Fugate, his tactics and views, but she had never been confronted with the result of his actions before now. Usagi had never seen Itachi in an unsupervised setting without the depressing glower of an Uchiha adult before today. The boy was still a child and definitely not ready to be cut from the apron strings as Fugate insisted. It was unfortunate his wife Mikoto did not have the spine to insist and act otherwise.

Easily she shifted Yugito to one hip and moved to stand before the boy before kneeling on the grass uncaring of her expensive kimono. One hand rested on his shoulder and blue-purple eyes were sympathetic and gentle.

"It is all right to want to be hugged and touched Itachi-kun. All human beings need to be comforted and reassured."

Black eyes widened. "Father says it is weak--."

"Don't take your fathers word as gospel truth Itachi-kun. An intelligent person observes first-hand and draws conclusions. My husband is the Yondaime, the strongest shinobi in Konoha. Everyone admits he is a genius and skilled. Everyone in Konoha depends on the Yondaime to make the difficult decisions, to protect them, but at the end of the day he comes to me to be comforted and reassured, to find peace and renewal. Duty is not a good enough reason to live a long life as a renowned shinobi. You need a better reason."

"I want to be strong. I want to make Tou-san proud." Itachi confessed quietly.

"It is all right to want to be strong. But you need a better reason." Usagi spoke in quiet firm tones. "You need to be strong for yourself, but what if you are tired and sad? Will you still fight and accept the pain and loss? Why will you continue to struggle?"

Itachi was confused. "For Konoha?" He guessed hesitantly.

Usagi chuckled throatily. "Konoha? A place made of buildings, wood and concrete? Can Konoha love you? Will Konoha comfort you when you are sick and tired? Can Konoha protect your back during a mission? Will Konoha grieve if you are injured? Will Konoha prepare your favourite foods and listen to your woes?"

Itachis eyes widened. "For people! My teammates!" He hesitated. "And Kaa-san. She will cry."

"And what of your father?"

Itachis expression was blank. "Tou-san will never cry."

Yugito lunged out of Usagis grip and latched onto the Uchiha heir, nearly toppling him over. "Yugito will cry for Itachi. Itachi is Yugitos play-friend. Kaa-san will cry for Itachi."

Itachi blinked totally confused with the forthright girl clinging to him. Itachi was no stranger to fangirls but Yugito was not a fangirl. She was not 'in love' with the Uchiha Heir. She would miss Itachi… her friend.

The Yondaimes wife chuckled softly. "Yugito-chan is right. I will miss you. You are Yugito-chans first friend and you are important to her, and thus to me."

Itachi blinked rapidly. It was rare anyone found Itachi important. Oh, they praised and chased and targeted him, but they were after the Uchiha Heir, the Prodigy, not Itachi.

He did not protest as Yondaime-samas wife ruffled his hair carelessly like his mother used to and firmly unlatched her daughter from him.

"You are not off the hook Yugito-chan. Anko, could you please dress her in her spare kimono? I suspected she would run off and get dirty so I had an extra one sealed." She produced a scroll from her wide sleeve that she handed to the purple haired kunoichi along with her squirming daughter. "We will be limiting your accessories to just senbon and nin wire in the future. Nothing sharp or with edges until you learn not to destroy your clothes without a very good reason."

Yugito pouted. "Yugito wanted to play-spar with Itachi!"

"Next time arrange for a time to meet when the both of you are in suitable clothes." Usagi countered firmly. "The only valid excuse for destroying festival clothes is an assassination attempt or invasion."

Itachi listened to the kunoichi walk away carrying the squirming protesting girl. Itachi did not make a similar fuss as Namikaze-sama helped him into the formal outer robe and secured the ties.

Once she was satisfied with his appearance she looked him in the eye.

"May I hug you Itachi-kun?"

Wide-eyed the Uchiha heir nodded. It felt odd, the sensation of warm and soft squishy flesh and strong arms. He struggled briefly as she guided his face towards her shoulder. Her grip was firm and relentless. Itachi briefly suspected some pressure point techniques but his innate honestly refuted the thought. He wanted to be hugged, to feel secure, to know there was some who didn't care he was a prodigy, someone who cared for Itachi. Oh his mother cared, but it was in a distant fashion. She never showed it and always showered her affections on Sasuke. Itachi was vaguely jealous of his baby brother.

"Kaa-san always holds Sasuke." He admitted in muffled tones. "She never holds me. Tou-san doesn't like it when she does."

Namikaze-sama chuckled. "Your father has no say over my actions. If I want to hug you I will. But he is your father and currently has some say over who you associate with."

Itachi stiffened. "I'm going to be a genin as soon as possible! If the Hokage orders…"

Her laugh was warm and thrilling. "You are a bright one Itachi-kun. When you are a genin I will be sure to hire your genin team for lots of D-class missions. Until then I'm sure we can meet in the parks. Yugito loves to go exploring early mornings before most people."

"I think I am going to go through my conditioning regime in the parks early mornings Namikaze-sama. It will be more beneficial to workout in different landscapes than just the Uchiha Training Grounds."

Namikaze-sama laughed again. "You will be a very good shinobi Itachi-kun. And please call me Usagi-ba-san."

Itachi hesitated. "Usagi-sama."

The blonde woman smiled fondly down at him and brushed a kiss against his forehead. "That will do as a start."

- - -

That night Itachi listened to his father rant and rage, his mother try to soothe his temper with placating words. Itachi was not too concerned about his father, his attention was directed towards thoughts of tomorrow and Yugito.

His first friend! Not like Shishu who his father practically ordered to accompany him. Yugito Wanted to spar with Itachi. She did not care if he was a clan heir, prodigy or genius. In fact from Itachis view he would probably learn a lot more from Her! She would not stop him from pushing and testing his limits like the Academy Instructors. She would not push and force him like his father and Clan Instructors. She would let him do what he wanted. Would she lead or follow? Would she teach or learn? Itachi could not wait to find out.

- - -

Namikaze Minato watched his wife relax against the rocking chair, the picture of maternal perfection as she fed their son, but he could see she was slightly distracted.

"What is it Usa?"

Usagi turned to her husband, the purple shards in her eyes glinting strongly as the moon highlighted the strands of silver in her hair. Nowadays he didn't have to look very hard to see the silver mingled in gold. In a few years her hair would be pure silver. Sooner if the plans to Bargain with the bijuus were carried out without delay.

"Yugito made her first like-age friend today. Someone she met at Naruto's Naming Ceremony."

Minato frowned. He tried to remember what he could about the Naming Ceremony. It was mostly meeting and reaffirming relationships with the various clans, factions and guilds of Konoha. The parents had brought their children with them but few of the youngsters had the character to stick out.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Minato raised a brow. "Fugates eldest? That is a surprise!"

Usagi snorted. "Itachi is nothing like his father. He observes and judges. Do not bypass him as insignificant. He has a powerful intellect and great potential."

Minato nodded. "So his teachers tell me. So much so that Fugate is pushing for his early graduation." He frowned. "Kakashi graduated at six. At that time it was necessary. There is no true reason to pressure Itachi into growing up."

Usagi snorted. "The Uchiha Clan is already doing that. Let him become a genin so he gets a measure of independence and control. Give him an alternative to a suffocating clan."

Minato frowned faintly. "Genins are considered adult by Konoha law but--."

"But nothing." Usagi countered. "The law is the law. Once Itachi is genin he has some independence. Once he is chuunin nothing can stop him from moving out if he wishes. Give him a good team. A teacher who can be a friend and mentor like Jiraiya was to you."

Minato sighed. "That is going to be difficult. I don't want to pull any of the good jounins off field duty. But Itachis teacher must have the reputation to placate Fugate." He inhaled deeply. "I'm going to have to think about this."

Usagi nodded. "Start thinking now anata. He will be ready in two years if not sooner." Carefully she rose and walked over to the crib. Naruto did not budge as she placed him on the bedding and tucked the blankets over him.

She stepped back and pressed up against her husband's broad bare chest. A small smile spread across her face as she allowed her head to fall back upon his shoulder and felt his arms wrap around her, his hand stroke the underside of her breasts through her thin nightshirt. Familiar heat surged between her legs. She shuddered slightly.

"I'm addicted to you." She confessed softly. "Your voice, your touch. As long as I'm around you I would be forever happy."

He chuckled softly. "Really? How intriguing… Because it is exactly how I feel around you. Why don't I show you just how much pleasure you give me?"

...ooOoo...

TBC…

* * *

AN: Anyone confused about Yugitos style of third-person talking consider this… She grew up with almost no social development or instruction. Kumo would have been more interested in pushing her physical limits, breaking and re-shaping her than teaching her how to speak properly. As long as she could understand and obey orders who'd care if she sounded like an infant or an idiot? The speech-style is from Rin, Sesshoumarus ward in the anime/manga InuYasha.

AN: Usagi is taking the first steps to avert the Uchiha Massacre that happens in canon, though she doesn't know it.

AN: anata … husband/spouse

Review, Review, Review


End file.
